Complots et conséquences
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella et Edward, jeunes adultes, vivent chez leurs parents qui eux ne souhaitent qu'une chose, qu'ils partent...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes!

J'avais commencé à écrire un OS mais j'en ai rajouté et rajouté donc cette histoire devient une mini fic.

Le début est en PDV d'Esmé puis ce sera Edward car cette fic porte sur le couple Edward/Bella...

Je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fantaisie!

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 1

PDV Esmé

Un autre jour sans, j'en avais vraiment assez ! Le pire était que je ne pouvais même pas blâmer Carlisle. Le pauvre était aussi en manque que moi. Le mois dernier, nous avions été obligé de nous rendre à Port Angeles dans un hôtel pour pouvoir enfin faire l'amour sans craindre d'être dérangés. Notre dernier recours en ce moment était le sexe par téléphone et ça n'était pas assez.

« Secrétariat général. » annonça la voix nasillarde de Jessica Newton.

« Le docteur Cullen, merci. »

« Père ou fils ? »

« Père. » répondis-je avec agacement.

Une autre conséquence de cette situation était que je devenais limite mégère.

« Allo ? »

« Chéri, tu es disponible ? Je dois aller aider au commissariat dans une heure. »

« Hum oui, voilà j'ai verrouillé ma porte. »

« Super. Ce matin tu as été trop rapide… »

« Désolée ma chérie. Tu es dans quelle pièce ? »

_Et c'est parti !_

« Dans le dressing. »

« Ah oui ? » fit-il surpris.

« Mmmm oui… je suis en sous vêtements, je ne sais pas quelle tenue choisir. »

« Tu sais pourtant que j'adore te déshabiller. » protesta Carlisle.

« Tu as tout de même de quoi faire, je porte un soutien gorge et un string. J'ai mis aussi un porte jarretelle et des bas. »

« Oh merde. »

« Ne te touche pas encore, aide-moi à choisir, susurrai-je. Je suis à genoux maintenant, je cherche une paire d'escarpins. »

« Les rouges ! »

« Très bien, je les mets. »

« Relève-toi et vas sur le lit. » m'ordonna-t'il, pressé.

« Voilà, hum les draps sentent encore ton odeur, c'est très excitant. »

« J'enlève ta culotte maintenant… »

« String, tu ne suis pas. » le sermonnai-je malicieusement.

« Oh merde, oui ton string, et aussi ton porte jarretelle. »

« Hummm, je défais ta cravate, mais je crois que je suis trop impatiente pour attendre davantage. Je défais ta ceinture et je sors ton sexe… il est déjà si dur pour moi. »

« J'embrasse ton ventre et en même temps j'enlève ton soutien gorge. J'adore tes seins, ils sont de plus en plus beaux. Ils sont à moi… tout est à moi. »

« Oui mon loup, je suis toute à toi. Mets tes doigts en moi, tu vois comme je suis déjà mouillée pour toi. »

« Oh Esmé… »

« Je vais te faire jouir avec ma main, tu veux bien ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

« Je veux te lécher aussi. » haletai-je.

« Mmmm, ah chérie, c'est trop bon. »

« Carlisle, enfonce bien tes doigts en moi. »

« Oui, je vais te faire jouir… » me promit-il avec assurance.

« Je te caresse comme tu aimes ? »

« Oh que oui… ta main si douce, embrasse-moi encore. »

« Plus fort ! »

« Mais… mais merde ! » cria Carlisle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« A ton avis ? Je vais le tuer ! » tempêta mon mari.

« C'est trop dur Carlisle, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je sais, je vais demander au docteur Gerandy de le mettre de garde toutes les nuits ! »

« Oh ce serait merveilleux ! »

« A ce soir, mon amour… Oui Edward j'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha et je me retrouvais seule et frustrée… comme souvent depuis que cinq mois plus tôt, notre cher fils était revenu vivre à la maison.

Je filai sous la douche rapidement pour me rincer et décidai finalement de me faire un petit plaisir histoire de ne pas être de mauvaise humeur au commissariat.

* * *

Bon, on rentre dans l'histoire avec un presque lemon, il faudra attendre pour un autre, désolée aux amatrices.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous les reviewers pour l'accueil réservé à cette mini fic, du coup j'ai une grosse pression car c'est vrai que ça a démarré fort et j'ai peur de vous décevoir, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de lemons... ou alors vers la fin ;)

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 2

PDV Esmé

En rejoignant le sheriff, je fus soulagée de constater que tout était prêt. Ce jour là, les collégiens visitaient le commissariat et les bénévoles manquaient pour canaliser ces jeunes. Deux heures après, je pus souffler et partager un café avec Charlie Swan le sheriff.

« Je vais l'avoir à l'œil celui-là ! » disait-il en parlant d'un élève.

« Vous disiez ça d'Emmett et regardez où il en est aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai, mais les blagues d'Emmett n'ont jamais dégénérées. Et comment va Alice ? »

« Très bien, toujours en Europe. Elle revient à New York en octobre. »

« Et Edward ? »

Malgré moi, j'eus un rictus.

« Bien… » répondis-je tout de même.

« Oh oh. C'est pourtant le moins extravagant de vos enfants. » releva Charlie.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais depuis qu'il est rentré… pardon, je ne devrais pas m'étaler ainsi. »

Je me levai et pris mon sac mais Charlie me retint.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant adulte à la maison. »

« Je suis sûre que Bella est bien plus facile à vivre qu'Edward. »

« C'est l'enfer ! » lâcha-t'il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit malgré moi. Avais-je trouvé un écho à mon problème ?

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, je m'en veux qu'elle soit encore là. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle a quitté la Floride pour Forks. Elle n'a jamais aimé vivre ici. Quand sa mère m'a quitté, Bella est venu les premières années mais quand elle a eu huit ans, elle a insisté pour que je vienne à Phoenix. Alors revenir n'a pas été facile. »

« À chaque fois que je la croise, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. »

« Oui, elle n'a pas sa place ici. »

Tout commençait à se mettre en place dans ma tête.

« Votre crise cardiaque a été assez sévère pour qu'elle veuille s'occuper de vous. »

« Mais je vais mieux ! » s'exclama-t'il.

« Vous ne me dites pas tout Charlie. »

« Je veux qu'elle parte ! »

Il avait lâché cette phrase si vite et en était étonné lui-même.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis horrible. »

« Mais non, voyons, le rassurai-je. Vous avez vécu seul si longtemps, on peut comprendre que vous regrettiez votre train de vie de célibataire. »

« Hum, en fait j'aimerais bien… »

« Cachotier ! »

« Vous vous en doutiez. » rit-il gêné.

« Oui, à la fête de noël du maire, j'ai remarqué que Sue Clearwater et vous vous faisiez des yeux de merlans frits ! »

« Mais voilà, il y a Bella à la maison. Je ne peux pas faire cohabiter ma nouvelle compagne avec ma fille. Ça me gêne. »

« Bella est adulte, elle comprendra, il suffit de lui dire et je suis certaine que… »

« Non, elle n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point elle est contente de vivre avec moi, de se sentir utile. »

« La mort de sa mère l'a beaucoup affectée… elle veut se rattraper avec vous, vous avez passé si peu de temps ensemble avant son retour. »

Renée était décédée cinq ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture avec son mari Phil alors qu'ils étaient en voyage pour les matchs de baseball de Phil. Bella avait décidé de rester à Jacksonville après cela, elle était encore à l'université, elle se spécialisait en littérature anglaise du dix-huitième siècle. Elle avait hérité d'une grosse somme, sa mère ayant tout prévu malgré ses airs de tête de linotte. Puis son père avait eu une crise cardiaque qui failli lui être fatal et Bella avait rappliqué à Forks aussitôt, délaissant ses études pour s'occuper de Charlie.

« Oui mais j'aimerais la voir avancer aussi. Elle a déjà vingt cinq ans et pas de travail, quasiment pas d'amis et pas l'ombre d'un flirt. »

« Vous n'aviez pas ce discours il y a dix ans. » rigolai-je.

Je connaissais Charlie depuis vingt cinq ans. Après notre mariage, Carlisle et moi avions voulu élever nos trois enfants dans une petite vile tranquille, Forks s'était révélé le cadre idéal. Sa fille était un trésor, quand Charlie en parlait, ses yeux brillaient et quand Bella avait eu l'âge de fréquenter les garçons, Carlisle le taquinait souvent. Charlie était très protecteur et être loin de sa fille n'avait pas facilité à le calmer.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter avec Bella dimanche midi. Dites oui ! »

« Avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bavarder avec votre mari en dehors du travail. »

Sur le chemin du retour, mon plan se peaufina, il était évident que j'allais devoir mettre Charlie dans le coup mais avant de trop dévoiler ma stratégie, il fallait au moins que je vérifie si nos deux « Tanguy » avaient des affinités.

« Merveilleux ! » s'enthousiasma mon mari quand je lui fis part de mes intentions.

« Je t'aurais cru plus réticent. Si Edward l'apprend… »

« Il nous remerciera ! Esmé je n'en peux plus de devoir me cacher ! On était si bien quand tous les enfants étaient partis. Edward est en plus le pire des trois. Emmett et Alice auraient compris notre besoin d'intimité mais pas Edward. »

« Je suis sure qu'il pense que nous ne faisons plus l'amour depuis vingt ans. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut rien lui dire. Alors faisons-le, manigançons et faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Marions Edward et Bella ! »

Je ris face à son enthousiasme. Il était toujours pour le respect et l'honnêteté, c'était dire à quel point il était frustré. D'ailleurs en parlant de frustration, il était temps de s'occuper de nous...


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci aux nouveaux followers non seulement de cette fic mais de tout ce que je publie également. Merci pour vos reviews, chacune illumine un peu plus ma journée!

* * *

Complots et Conséquences

Chapitre 3

PDV Esmé

Edward devait finir son service à dix neuf heures, cela nous laissait facilement une heure et notre fils n'était pas du genre à partir à l'heure.

J'attrapai la cravate de Carlisle d'une main tandis que l'autre défaisait sa ceinture. Mon mari, surpris par mon attaque, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, comme à nos débuts lorsque nous devions nous cacher de nos parents et chaperons, comme quand nous ne vivions que d'amour et d'eau fraiche.

Carlisle retrouva l'usage de ses mains et entreprit de déboutonner mon chemisier de soie. Quand il découvrit ma poitrine, il eut LE regard, celui qui me prouvait qu'il me désirait ardemment, avec urgence. Ce même regard qu'il avait depuis que trente deux ans plus tôt, il avait pris possession de mon corps pour la première fois.

Ma jupe glissa sur mes hanches et aussitôt, mon mari posa sa main délicatement sur mon sexe. A travers la dentelle, il me caressa, cherchant mes soupirs, voulant mes gémissements. Mes mains n'étaient pas en reste. J'avais sorti son membre si dur et le pressai doucement pour faire monter les premières gouttes de son nectar.

Carlisle respira de plus en plus fort, je savais ce que cela annonça et j'en fus encore plus excitée. Il me porta facilement et me posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il adorait me prendre quand j'étais assise ainsi face à lui, mes jambes encerclant sa taille. Très vite son sexe trouva le mien et de nos deux êtres surgit le même cri animal de satisfaction.

_oOO_

« Edward tu seras avec nous dimanche midi? » demandai-je à notre fils au diner.

« Oui, le docteur Gerandy m'a informé que je serai de garde la nuit à partir de demain soir pendant deux semaines. »

« Parfait, le sheriff Swan viendra déjeuner avec nous. »

Le lendemain soir, j'étais prête pour une grande nuit de sexe. J'étais épilée, pomponnée et habillée comme… enfin j'étais prête à exciter mon mari et à appliquer toutes les fantaisies testées avec lui par téléphone. L'étreinte de la veille ne m'avait pas suffi, ça avait été en quelque sorte un amuse gueule et je voulais gouter à chaque plat du festin.

À peine le seuil franchi, je me jetai sur Carlisle, l'embrassai passionnément et reçu autant d'ardeur de sa part. Je me retrouvai nue dans le salon en quelques secondes et lui sans pantalon ni caleçon. Il voulut rebaptiser toutes les pièces de notre maison mais il fallait bien être objectifs : à cinquante ans et dans une maison de huit pièces, le baptême allait prendre plus d'une soirée. Néanmoins mon mari était plus que motivé et cela me rappela avec nostalgie nos premiers mois fougueux de pur sexe.

_oOo_

Le déjeuner du dimanche midi fut monotone. En bonne maitresse de maison, j'avais fait la conversation avec nos invités mais ni mon fils ni Bella n'avaient fait d'efforts, se contentant de répondre à quelques questions. C'est comme si ils ne se voyaient pas ou qu'ils étaient vraiment très timides.

Après le départ de Charlie et Bella, je retins Edward.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je suis très fatigué, j'aimerais me reposer avant de reprendre ma garde. »

« Edward ! Que penses-tu de Bella ? Tu ne l'avais jamais revu depuis ton retour chez nous. »

« Non, mais il paraît qu'elle est abonnée aux urgences. »

« Oui, elle est … maladroite mais si charmante, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Moui… elle a à peine parlé, je ne peux pas savoir. »

« Et physiquement ? » tentai-je.

« Tu m'as appris à être un gentleman. Ne me demande pas de répondre. »

Et sur ce, il s'esquiva et entailla ma belle assurance. L'étincelle n'avait pas eu lieu…

* * *

Donc on se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite...


	4. Chapter 4

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 4

PDV Esmé

Les deux semaines sans avoir notre fils chez nous le soir furent une parenthèse érotique intense pour Carlisle et moi. Au début quand Edward avait réemmenagé, ça avait été excitant de devoir nous faire discrets. Pourtant, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer et nous nous étions résolus à faire ça rapidement dans notre salle de bain, dans la voiture après la messe du dimanche, dans une remise au fond de notre jardin ou encore par téléphone.

Un mois passa, nous avions tenté de faire revenir Bella chez nous, mais elle déclina. J'avais demandé à Charlie si sa fille avait parlé d'Edward, Bella s'était contentée de quelques paroles polies avant de clore le sujet.

Charlie proposa à Bella de faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital, elle accepta et rencontra Carlisle. Il l'affecta au service post-opératoire où Edward travaillait. Mon fils avait été chargé de la présenter à l'équipe. Une semaine après, j'étais allée voir où en était leur relation.

« Comment ça se passe avec Bella ? »

« Euh… » Edward hésita, puis me regarda avec méfiance.

« C'est une jeune femme extraordinaire, non ? Je suis sûre que tous les patients l'adorent ! »

« Effectivement, elle fait l'unanimité… Pourquoi tu me parles encore d'elle ? »

« Comme ça… tu sais que son père est notre ami. »

« Merci pour la café, maman. À ce soir. »

« À ce soir. » répondis-je, abattue.

Mais pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il pas à Bella ? Carlisle me dit ce soir-là qu'Edward avait repoussé toutes les invitations depuis son retour, toutes les femmes célibataires de moins de quarante ans travaillant à l'hôpital avaient tenté leur chance, en vain.

« Tu penses qu'il préfère les hommes ? » dis-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu cet ambulancier qui l'a dragué un jour mais Edward a décliné. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise. »

« Je n'en peux plus ! Demain matin, je vais fouiller dans ses affaires ! » me résolus-je.

« Et quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il passe son temps libre le nez dans un bouquin de médecine. »

« Il a bien un ordinateur portable. Peut-être que… »

« Nous devrions lui parler franchement. Il est adulte, il comprendra. » raisonna Carlisle.

« On n'est même pas sûr qu'il ait déjà couché avec une fille. » me désolai-je.

« J'appelle Emmett. »

Carlisle décrocha le poste de la maison mais je l'arrêtai. Mieux valait être prudent et appeler depuis un téléphone portable.

« Pa', je suis occupé… » répondit notre aîné avant de raccrocher.

Aucun doute sur l'activité accaparante qui l'empêchait de tenir une conversation.

« Au moins un qui y a le droit. » râla mon mari.

Emmett ne se révéla pas utile. Il était lui-même inquiet de la situation de son frère et lui en avait déjà parlé mais Edward avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une relation. Puis il s'était fâché contre son frère, lui intimant de ne pas l'embêter lui aussi avec ça…

_oOo_

« Quatre jours isolés… » roucoula Carlisle en me montrant une petite brochure.

« J'en suis ! »

« Le chalet est un vrai appel à la luxure. Un grand lit, des peaux de bêtes partout, une grande cheminée, un jacuzzi, et même en option, un coffret érotique. » m'énonça Carlisle.

« Un coffret érotique ? »

« Oui, il n'y a pas de détails, mais ça doit être des… jouets, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mmmmm, j'imagine. »

Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec impatience. Hélas je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus.

« Bonsoir ! » nous lança Edward en entrant dans le salon.

Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard désespéré et quittions la cuisine pour rejoindre notre fils.

« Ça a été ta journée ? » demandai-je un peu mécaniquement.

« Oui, très bien, personne n'est mort. On a évité une catastrophe, ceci dit. »

« Ah oui ? » releva Carlisle.

« Cette très chère Bella Swan s'est évanouie à la vue du sang ! » se moqua-t'il.

« Comment va-t'elle ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Bien, elle n'a rien. Mais franchement à quoi pensait-elle en venant faire du bénévolat dans un hôpital si elle a la phobie du sang ? Et bien sûr, tous l'ont chouchoutée… Même les patients ont demandé de ses nouvelles tout l'après-midi. »

« Tous l'aiment beaucoup. » dit Carlisle pour couper court aux sarcasmes d'Edward.

« Bref. » conclut notre fils.

Le lendemain, je croisai Charlie et lui demandai des nouvelles de Bella.

« Plus de peur que de mal. Elle pensait avoir surmonté ça, mais hier elle avait à peine mangé, son corps a réagi au sang. »

« Et elle va arrêter le bénévolat ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Non, j'ai eu la même appréhension mais elle s'y plaît vraiment. Elle parle même d'y faire plus d'heures. »

« Tant mieux. Elle vous a parlé d'Edward ? »

« Je l'ai questionné ça et là, mais elle reste évasive. Mais j'ai remarqué la semaine dernière en allant la rejoindre qu'elle avait rougi en croisant votre fils. »

« Vraiment ? C'est magnifique ! »

« Et lui ? »

« Rien. Je ne devrais pas vous avouer ça, vous êtes le sheriff, mais j'ai craqué ce matin et j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires. Il n'y a aucune trace d'une femme dans sa vie. »

« Il ne serait pas… » tenta Charlie sans oser aller jusqu'au bout.

« Gay ? Non, j'ai quand même trouvé dans son historique un site cochon, que des femmes. Il n'y est allé qu'une fois il y a trois mois et je parie que c'était par erreur. »


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me booste ! J'ai du mal à ne pas passer ma journée à écrire ! Voici la suite, il s'agit du dernier chapitre en PDV d'Esmé, ensuite ce sera en PDV d'Edward.

Cette mini fic est quasiment terminée de mon côté, donc je vais publier au moins un chapitre par jour voire plus. Je tiens juste à bien relire et vous épargner des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe ou de grammaire.

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 5

PDV Esmé

Notre séjour au chalet nous redonna de l'espoir. Carlisle et moi avions profité de chaque instant. Le coffret érotique avait pimenté nos ébats et en rentrant chez nous, j'avais commandé quelques jouets.

« Tu aurais dû les faire livrer au nom d'Edward ! » plaisanta Carlisle.

« Il les aurait jeté, tu imagines le gâchis. »

« N'empêche, il aurait réagi. »

Pour l'anniversaire de Carlisle, j'organisai une fête avec seulement ses collègues et amis. J'invitai aussi Edward et Bella, ils seraient les seuls jeunes gens, peut-être allaient-ils se rapprocher. Hélas, ils s'ignorèrent, discutant joyeusement avec les autres invités. Peu avant neuf heures, j'hélai Edward et l'attirai dans la cuisine.

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher des bougies ? » lui demandai-je en mimant la panique.

« Mais, je croyais en avoir vu dans ce placard là, attends… »

« Non ! Edward, s'il te plaît. »

« Tout est fermé. »

« Va à Port Angeles. Il faudrait aussi deux trois autres petites choses. Va mettre ton manteau, je te rejoins dehors. »

Edward s'exécuta et sortit. Je pris Bella par le bras et la menai dans la cuisine.

« Bella, peux-tu accompagner mon fils à Port Angeles pour des bougies d'anniversaire ? »

« Esmé, j'en ai à la maison, inutile d'aller aussi loin. »

« Non ma chérie, je veux le modèle de chez WallMart, et j'ai besoin d'autres rafraichissements. S'il te plait va avec lui, il ne saura pas quoi prendre. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Viens. »

Edward se retourna en nous entendant sortir et me lança un regard ennuyé.

« Edward, Bella va t'aider. Voici une liste, prenez votre temps. »

Je poussai Bella vers la voiture d'Edward et lui intima d'un regard de bien se comporter. Il ouvrit galamment la portière de Bella puis déplia la liste.

« Il y a une trentaine d'articles ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de Bella. A plus tard les enfants ! »

Je m'enfuis dans la maison, puis j'attirai Charlie et lui dis que nos enfants allaient à Port Angeles.

« Bonne idée ! En plus, à cette heure-ci, il n'y aura que le grand magasin à l'écart du centre ville qui sera ouvert. Ça va leur prendre deux heures ! »

Je croisai les doigts avant de rejoindre nos invités. Je savais qu'Edward ferait au moins l'effort de lui parler.

* * *

C'est plus court que d'habitude, je poste dans quelques minutes la suite, donc en PDV d'Edward. Restez connectés!


	6. Chapter 6

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 6

PDV Edward

Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai rapidement sur la nationale vers Port Angeles. Bella avait le regard rivé sur sa fenêtre, c'est à peine si elle osait respirer. Je la rendais peut-être nerveuse. Après tout, nous avions beau nous croiser à l'hôpital, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir mais apparemment nous avions invité Bella à ma fête d'anniversaire pour mes dix ans.

« Ça devrait être rapide. » dis-je au bout de vingt minutes.

« Je peux voir la liste ? »

Je lui tendis le papier.

« Oh, mais il y a beaucoup à acheter. Je croyais que ta mère ne voulait que des bougies. » s'étonna Bella.

« Oui, je le croyais aussi. Elle est étrange depuis mon retour. »

« Comment ça ? »

J'hésitai à répondre, je ne voulais pas parler de ma mère avec une inconnue mais je n'avais encore trouvé aucun autre sujet de conversation.

« Au début elle était vraiment contente que je revienne vivre à la maison. Puis elle a commencé me presser pour trouver un appartement. Il y a peu d'opportunité à Forks et j'aime autant rester proche de l'hôpital alors je suis encore chez eux. Ensuite elle a voulu me présenter… des femmes. »

Je n'avais pas voulu dire la dernière partie mais c'était sorti et je me demandai si Bella allait comprendre que ma mère tentait de nous caser ensemble.

« Oh ! Comme mon père. Après son attaque, il a été heureux que je sois avec lui. Je me suis occupée de lui. Puis il a changé, il se cache pour téléphoner, ses horaires sont bizarres, il m'a presqu'harcelée pour que je fasse du bénévolat. Je ne regrette pas pourtant. Mon père va mieux, j'aime bien m'occuper des patients. »

« Il se cache pour téléphoner ? » relevai-je.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère aussi… Des fois en plein après-midi, elle dit qu'elle va jardiner et puis elle s'enferme dans la cabane où elle range ses outils. Je l'entends souvent chuchoter, un jour je l'ai surprise en pleine conversation avec… »

Je freinai brusquement. Je me rejouais quelques moments les deux derniers mois. Ma mère au commissariat, au téléphone avec Charlie il y a quelques semaines, elle le croisait souvent au supermarché d'après Mme Cope, Jessica aussi l'avait vu prendre un café avec lui trois jours plus tôt.

« Edward ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? » me secoua Bella.

« Je… elle… Charlie… »

« NON ! » s'écria Bella en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Elle raconte souvent qu'elle l'a croisé ou alors qu'elle est passée à la station… »

« Il y a eu aussi ces invitations à déjeuner chez vous, presque toutes les semaines. » renchérit-elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Ta mère et mon père… J'avais des soupçons sur le fait qu'il était amoureux mais je ne savais pas de qui… »

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant et je dévisageais Bella.

« Attends, attends, ne nous emballons pas. » tenta Bella mais j'étais incapable de chasser de mon esprit toutes les fois où ma mère avait prononcé le nom de Charlie, son attitude de cachotière, limite adolescente en pleine puberté.

« C'est évident ! Sale enflure ! »

« Eh, c'est mon père ! »

« Il est célibataire ! Pas ma mère ! »

« Edward, on n'est sûr de rien. »

« Non mais il y a un moyen de l'être, on va les espionner. »

* * *

Voilà, on pouvait se douter qu'Edward avait deviné le complot de sa mère mais il n'a surtout toujours pas compris pourquoi ses parents persistent…


	7. Chapter 7

Complots et Conséquences

Chapitre 7

…

« Edward, on n'est sûr de rien. »

« Non mais il y a un moyen de l'être, on va les espionner. »

Elle me regarda, se retenant de rire.

« Je n'y crois pas. Ça ne colle pas. » s'expliqua-t'elle après que je l'aie fusillé du regard.

« Ce soir, tu commenceras. Fouille son téléphone portable, consulte sur internet les détails des appels du téléphone fixe, cherche dans sa chambre… »

« Non Edward ! Je vais juste lui en parler, il ne mentira pas. »

« Pourtant tu as avoué plus tôt qu'il te cachait quelque chose. Si il était si honnête, tu saurais déjà de quoi il retourne. Demain matin très tôt, je vais faire pareil pour ma mère. »

Je continuai durant tout le trajet à mettre au point le plan pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais même pas rentrer dans les détails, ni envisager ma mère entre les bras du sheriff. J'avais déjà à digérer d'avoir surpris mes parents au lit et pas endormis deux semaines après mon retour à la maison. Ils étaient si … occupés qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué.

Deux semaines plus tard, ni Bella, ni moi n'avions trouvé la moindre preuve. Ma mère et le sheriff se rencontraient par hasard, je le savais pour avoir suivi ma mère quand elle me croyait endormi chez nous, récupérant de mes gardes de nuit. Charlie n'avait pas une fois appelé ma mère d'après les factures du téléphone fixe, j'avais dit à Bella de chercher du côté du commissariat, hélas, impossible de le faire discrètement.

J'avais fouillé le sac de ma mère ainsi que sa commode et son placard, je n'avais rien trouvé pour prouver son adultère. Mais elle était active, j'avais découvert une grosse boite recelant de jouets érotiques. Malgré moi, je me demandais à quoi servaient certains de ces objets. J'en avais eu des nausées d'imaginer ma mère avec cet attirail, pourtant il y avait fort à parier qu'elle les utilisait avec mon père. Depuis leur retour de ce court séjour dans un chalet isolé, je les surprenais souvent en train de se toucher, de s'embrasser ou de chuchoter puis rire ou rougir. J'en venais à me dire que je devais vraiment déménager.

Au bout de quelques jours de recherches Bella avait abandonné. Elle pensait toujours que son père lui cachait quelque chose d'important mais était désormais persuadée que cela avait à voir avec sa santé et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Edward, je peux te parler un instant ? » m'accueilla-t'elle un matin.

Je la suivis dans une chambre inoccupée avec réticence. Deux infirmières nous suivirent du regard, les rumeurs allaient repartir de plus belle. J'avais entendu que j'entretenais une liaison avec une femme mariée, puis avec ma petite amie du lycée, Tanya qui vivait désormais à New York, puis que j'étais gay. La dernière en date était que je souffrais d'un complexe de supériorité et les paris étaient que je craquerais enfin pour la prochaine jeune femme médecin qui travaillerait à l'hôpital de Forks. Personne ne voulait me croire normal, hétéro mais occupé avec un nouveau travail et une nouvelle vie à mettre en place.

« Fais vite, les commères nous observent. » la pressai-je.

« Edward, tu dois regarder dans le dossier de mon père ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, c'est interdit. »

« Mais tu es médecin, tu as le droit et personne n'en saurait rien. Quoique tu trouves, je ne dirai rien à mon père. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison valable de le faire, essaie donc de séduire son cardiologue ! » raillai-je.

Sur ce, je quittai la chambre. Je me sentis coupable deux secondes plus tard. Bella avait cette capacité à faire craquer les gens sans qu'elle le sache. On lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession, elle ressemblait à un ange retourné sur terre pour aider les plus malheureux, elle respirait l'honnêteté et la candeur.

Je n'avais jamais été très entreprenant avec les femmes, les laissant venir à moi et même alors, je ne savais jamais vraiment comment agir et elles partaient très vite. Pourtant avec Bella, j'agissais, je lui parlais chaque jour sans embarras, j'étais même un peu rustre avec elle. Elle m'agaçait, elle plaisait à tout le monde, était d'une modestie sans pareil. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la voir s'énerver, agir comme une humaine imparfaite et non pas comme une sainte.

Après notre première rencontre officielle, elle m'était apparue banale, trop timide et sans personnalité. Mais ma mère s'était mise en tête de me détromper. Régulièrement elle me parlait de Bella, de sa vie, des épreuves qu'elle avait eu à subir si jeune, de son dévouement pour son père. Ça avait été pire après qu'elle eut commencé le bénévolat à l'hôpital. Toute l'équipe du service post-opératoire était tombée sous le charme, me forçant à écouter leurs louanges sur cette bénévole extraordinaire. J'en avais marre d'entendre parler de Bella Swan !

Verdict ? Je continue à poster ou pas ? -)


	8. Chapter 8

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 8

Bella se débrouilla effectivement pour avoir accès au dossier de son père. Elle me supplia de lui lire et de lui expliquer, elle craignait de ne pas tout comprendre.

« Tout est ok, son dernier examen n'a rien révélé. » lui appris-je.

« Grâce à dieu… »

« Mais ça relance le mystère, insistai-je. Tu devrais fouiller un peu plus chez toi. »

« J'aimerais oublier tout ça... »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais, menaçai-je. C'est sûr qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas chez moi, ma mère est sûrement très prudente à cause de mon père mais le tien n'est pas marié et c'est un homme de toute façon, il ne doit même pas penser à dissimuler des preuves. »

« Edward ! Tu ne vas pas fouiller chez moi ! » s'offusqua Bella, ce qui m'irrita.

« Toi et ta morale… nous n'allions jamais découvrir la vérité en restant honnête ! »

Ma décision était prise, j'allais entrer par effraction chez le sheriff, personne n'allait m'empêcher de résoudre cette énigme. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ne penser qu'à la relation de ma mère avec Charlie Swan. J'avais la sensation de ne plus du tout vivre pour moi, je lisais moins, écoutais peu la musique et je n'avais même plus plaisir à passer du temps avec mes parents. Il fallait que tout cela cesse ! Et puis si Charlie me surprenait, il ne m'arrêterait pas, je lui dirais que je savais et il aurait si honte que je ne serais pas inculpé.

Une semaine passa avant que j'aie l'occasion d'aller chez Bella et Charlie. J'étais impatient et je fus récompensé. Dans leur entrée, une veste du sheriff était accrochée et je trouvais un ticket de cinéma datant du vendredi précédent. C'était une comédie romantique à en juger par le titre, pas du tout le genre de films qu'on va voir sans que ce soit pour accompagner sa petite amie.

Dans sa chambre, je trouvais un petit panier avec tout un tas de trucs inutiles comme des boutons dépareillés, un stylo, deux photos de lui avec une grosse prise à la pêche, des chewings gums, des tickets de caisse et encore deux autres tickets de cinéma datant de deux mois. Il y avait aussi un petit papier plié en quatre.

_« J'ai hâte d'être à samedi. »_

Puis un autre :

_« J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, je ressens la même chose. »_

Je jubilais dans un premier temps mais l'écriture n'était pas celle de ma mère. J'en étais sûr pour avoir moi-même tenté de l'imiter quand je séchais les cours de gym au collège.

Je continuais de fouiller malgré tout, peut-être que Charlie Swan avait plusieurs maitresses, même si cela me semblait peu probable. Finalement, bien caché dans le seul livre de sa chambre, je tombais sur la photo d'une femme. Le cliché avait été déchiré, la femme posait désormais seule mais on distinguait une main sur son épaule. Elle souriait, elle était brune, typée, une Quileute.

Ma mère et Charlie n'avaient pas de liaison, mais ils partageaient un secret, j'en étais certain. Je n'avais pas fourni tant d'efforts pour rien, j'allais découvrir ce secret. J'allais devoir aussi rassurer Bella.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me rendis dans l'autre chambre de l'étage, celle de Bella. Les murs étaient bleu pâle, les draps violets, il y avait peu d'effets, surtout des livres et quelques Cds. Une photo d'elle et de ses deux parents alors qu'elle recevait son diplôme était encadrée. Je pensais avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et son beau-père puis que son père avait été malade. Du peu que je savais de Renée, elle avait longtemps vécu une vie de bohème avec sa fille, Bella était devenue adulte très tôt. Malgré ces épreuves, elle était joyeuse en public mais je me disais qu'elle devait parfois laisser tomber parfois le masque quand elle était seule.

Ma main frôla son oreiller, l'attrapa et le porta à mon nez. Son odeur, un mélange floral et de fraises, me fit un effet inédit. J'avais envie, peut-être même besoin de m'allonger et de m'imaginer avec elle, le nez dans ses cheveux. Quand enfin, mon esprit reprit contact avec la réalité, je me relevais en urgence, dégoûté de mon attitude et très perturbé par mes fantasmes.

Alors que je regagnais le rez-de-chaussée, une voiture se gara devant la maison. Je retournai en courant, et en tombant, à l'étage. Bella appela son père en pénétrant chez elle. Je me félicitai d'avoir garé ma voiture plus loin dans la rue. Puis je n'entendis plus rien alors je m'avançais de nouveau vers les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me découvre chez elle, elle allait être vexée et bizarrement je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je me précipitai dans la salle de bains et découvris que c'était Bella qui tentait de me joindre. J'éteignis mon portable et sortis de ma cachette. J'entendis Bella dicter son message sur ma messagerie.

« Edward, rappelle-moi c'est urgent. Je crois avoir tout compris. » dit-elle rapidement puis elle raccrocha.

« Quoi ?! » m'écriai-je en me dévalant les escaliers.

* * *

Je m'arrête là ce soir, je vous poste la suite très bientôt. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et votre lecture surtout !


	9. Chapter 9

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 9

J'avais encore agi stupidement. Bella cria en m'entendant et bondit à l'autre bout du salon quand j'entrai. Mais j'étais si curieux que je ne m'en rendis pas tout de suite compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? » la pressai-je, notant au passage son joli visage et son corps harmonieux.

« Edward… tu es entré chez moi? »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais savoir, avouai-je face à son expression ahurie. J'ai moi aussi découvert quelque chose. »

« Il est malade ? »

« Non, mais je crois savoir qui est sa maitresse. »

« Edward, non ! Il n'y a rien entre ta mère et lui. Mon dieu ! J'ai tellement honte… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai eu encore un malaise à l'hôpital alors je suis passée voir mon père à la station et j'ai reconnu la voiture de ta mère. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient… »

« Alors ?! »

« Ils veulent qu'on déménage. » chuchota Bella en baissant la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils veulent qu'on parte de chez eux… ils ont tenté de nous rapprocher… »

Tout se mit en place, à la différence de Bella, je n'étais pas surpris par leur tentative de nous caser ensemble, j'avais compris dès le premier diner que ma mère avait voulu me faire rencontrer une potentielle petite amie. J'étais un peu gêné que le sheriff s'en mêle aussi.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. » la rassurai-je.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Ça fait des mois que mon père vit mal la cohabitation ! Il veut vivre seul. »

« Pas tout à fait. Il voit une femme. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom mais j'ai trouvé une photo. »

Elle me suivit, quand elle découvrit la photo, elle eut un sourire ému.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Sue. Elle est veuve depuis plusieurs années. Elle vit à la réserve… Toutes ces fois où elle est venue après l'attaque de Charlie, les bras chargés de nourriture... Je les empêche d'être heureux. »

« Et moi donc, je suis tellement égocentrique, je n'ai pas compris que mes parents avaient besoin de retrouver un peu d'intimité. Ça explique bien de choses. »

Bella quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre. Je la suivis, étrangement heureux d'avoir une excuse pour être avec elle. Elle était assise sur son lit, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Tout ce temps perdu. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit-elle. Je vais passer les prochains jours à chercher un nouveau logement. »

« J'aurais bien voulu rester chez eux, c'est pratique. »

« Tu as peur de vivre seul ? »

« Non ! J'ai été seul à l'université... Mais… Je me suis renfermé, j'ai raté pas mal d'occasions de sortir ou juste lever le nez de mes bouquins. »

« Tu as peur de devoir faire le ménage. » me taquina Bella.

Son regard changea tandis qu'elle réalisa que j'étais proche d'elle, trop puisqu'elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Puis elle sortit son téléphone portable.

« Bonjour Angela ! J'ai besoin de toi. Je cherche à acheter un logement sur Forks, c'est très urgent… Tu n'as rien… une maison ? Euh oui… D'accord j'arrive. »

Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre sans un regard pour moi. J'étais tenté de rester là sans surveillance. Finalement elle revint.

« Tu viens ? »

« Où ? »

« Mon amie Angela tient la seule agence immobilière de la ville. Tu pourras aussi prospecter. »

Je la suivis dans sa petite voiture et en quelques minutes nous arrivions devant l'agence. Son amie nous informa qu'il n'y avait que deux fermes, trois petits studios et une maison en vente actuellement. J'étais sérieusement tenté par un studio.

« C'est en fait un étage loué par des personnes âgées qui n'ont plus beaucoup de ressources ou qui se sentent seules. » m'expliqua Angela, crevant dans l'œuf mes projets.

« On peut visiter la maison ? » demanda Bella.

« Pas de soucis. »

Angela attrapa un dossier et des clés et nous pria de la suivre. Au bout d'un sentier privatif, une magnifique maison se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière et je la reconnus aussitôt. Au moment de sa construction, je passais souvent par là. Piqué par la curiosité j'avais vu la maison en chantier et elle était déjà magnifique. Deux étages, de grandes baies vitrées, un très grand terrain. Quand j'en avais parlé à ma mère, elle avait ri devant mon air outragé. Cette maison était très ressemblante à celle de mes parents. Ma mère avait elle-même donné les plans de notre maison à ce couple qu'elle avait bien connu.

« Les propriétaires voulaient s'exiler de la grande ville, ils ont découvert Forks par hasard. Ils ont fait construire cette maison il y a cinq ans mais ils divorcent et ont besoin de la vendre en urgence. C'est pourquoi le prix est encore plus bas que celui du marché. » commença Angela après nous avoir rejoint.

« C'est vraiment une maison superbe, je m'y vois déjà… » commenta Bella.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas acheter une maison seule ? » la coupai-je.

« Bah si, il n'y a que ça de toute façon et puis je ne compte pas bouger de Forks. » répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

« Même si le prix est bas, il faut être réaliste, comment vas tu payer ? »

« J'ai des économies. »

Je savais que Charlie gagnait mal sa vie, Renée avait été enseignante et son nouveau mari n'avait joué que dans des équipes de deuxième ligue.

« Assurance-vie. » lâcha Bella face à mon air sceptique.

Au moins, elle n'était pas une femme vénale… Je m'en voulus de penser à elle ainsi, et par extension je m'en voulus d'avoir commencé une liste de ce que j'aimais chez Bella.

Bella ne cessa de s'émerveiller lors de la visite. La maison possédait une grande cuisine moderne, une salle à manger et un living room. A l'étage cinq chambres, un bureau, trois salles de bains et au dernier étage un espace non cloisonné. La moitié du toit était vitrée donnant l'impression d'être à l'extérieur. Une piscine d'une dizaine de mètres de long avait même était installée. L'extérieur ressemblait beaucoup à la maison de mes parents mais ici tout était plus moderne et très froid, les pièces étaient disposées autrement.

« Je la veux. » déclara Bella en même temps que moi.

« Ah non ! » nous nous écriâmes encore à l'unisson.

Angela pouffa de rire et quitta le dernier étage.

« Edward, c'est plus urgent pour moi ! Mon père doit enfin refaire sa vie, il est resté plus de vingt ans célibataire ! »

« Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine seule ici, tentai-je bassement. C'est trop grand pour toi. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » rétorqua Bella.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques secondes puis Bella pâlit.

« Edward (elle semblait adorer prononcer mon prénom pensai-je avec arrogance), tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

« Quoi ? »

« A l'hôpital, on te prête une drôle de réputation, non pas que j'écoute ou accrédite. Tu es soi-disant un don Juan mais qui ne sors qu'avec des femmes hors de Forks. »

« C'est faux, je suis seul… et toi ? »

« Bah… pareil. En fait mon père a longtemps cru que j'allais me fiancer avec Jacob Black, mais c'est juste un ami. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » dis-je prudemment.

« Nos parents nous veulent hors de chez eux mais aussi s'inquiètent de notre solitude. Je suis certaine que mon père va s'opposer à mon emménagement seule ici, même si ça doit l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.»

« Tu veux qu'on… vive ensemble ? »

* * *

J'ai cédé à Lili6213, elle voulait la suite, la voici mais elle va encore me tirer les oreilles de la laisser sur sa faim. Et vous autres ?


	10. Chapter 10

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 10

« Tu veux qu'on… vive ensemble ? »

« Oui, je te promets que je serais une colocataire très discrète et sympa. » plaida Bella.

J'avais espéré qu'elle me propose plutôt qu'on soit un couple et c'était purement ridicule. Elle avait raison, la colocation était la meilleure solution pour nous, il y avait bien assez de place pour nous deux. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à n'être que cela pour elle. Ces derniers mois à comploter contre nos parents m'avaient changé, je désirais la compagnie de Bella, à l'hôpital je la cherchais et l'épiais. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce changement mais c'était évident désormais, j'étais très attirée par Bella. Je ne sentais pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avant d'être obnubilé par cette femme.

« Je dois y réfléchir. » lui dis-je avant de quitter précipitamment la maison.

Ce soir-là, je racontai tout à mes parents, ma découverte de leur tentative de me mettre dehors, je m'excusai de les avoir privé de leur intimité. Je leur dis également pour la proposition de Bella, ils avaient été très enthousiastes évidemment.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, me déclara mon père. Je ne suis pas censé le faire, alors n'en parle à personne. Le directeur de l'hôpital va prendre sa retraite comme tu le sais et je suis pressenti pour prendre la relève. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret. »

« Le poste de chef du service post opératoire va être supprimé et… »

« Mais c'est mon poste ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Et être fusionné avec le service chirurgie… seulement Peter a reçu une offre d'un hôpital sur la cote est et a démissionné. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Le conseil d'administration a étudié ton cas mais ton âge et ta situation personnelle a joué en ta défaveur. Rien n'a été décidé mais ils ont envisagé de démarcher un chirurgien de Seattle. Si tu te mets en ménage, ils comprendront que tu comptes rester à Forks et que tu es assez mature pour assumer ces responsabilités, et ils adorent tous Bella évidemment… Ce serait mieux de te marier mais… »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de concubinage mais de colocation. »

« Edward, jamais vous n'allez pouvoir acheter ensemble cette maison sans être liés. » me confia ma mère.

« Tu en es sûre? »

« Vous devez au moins être ensemble, sinon le notaire déclarera votre offre d'achat non viable. »

« Alors je vais devoir continuer de chercher car je suis sûr que Bella refusera de simuler une relation intime pour faire avancer ma carrière ou juste partir de chez son père. »

Ma mère se rua aussitôt sur le téléphone du salon et composa un numéro en affichant une mine réjouie.

« Charlie ? Bonsoir c'est Esmé. Bella vous a-t'elle dit que… »

Je fis de grands signes à ma mère pour qu'elle raccroche, j'étais désespéré de la voir intervenir dans ma vie de cette façon.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? continua ma mère aveugle et sourde à mes suppliques. C'est un endroit charmant et ils y seront très bien. Edward m'a dit que Bella proposait une colocotation mais tous les deux veulent être propriétaires et sans aucun lien entre eux, ça ne pourra pas se faire… Oui passez la moi. »

« Allo ? » la voix de Bella résonna, ma mère avait mis sur haut parleur et je compris qu'il en était de même à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Bella, ma chérie, nous sommes ravis de ta proposition. C'est une propriété splendide. »

« Oui, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. » répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

« Je disais à ton père que sans lien entre toi et Edward, vous ne pourrez pas acheter la maison. Et ce serait ridicule d'utiliser toutes vos économies en achetant la maison, il vaut mieux faire un emprunt même minime et ainsi avoir une réserve au cas où. Et pour faire un emprunt à deux, encore une fois, il vous faut être intimes, au moins sur le papier. »

Bella avait eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant le mot 'intimes'. Je l'imaginais rougissante, gênée de voir sa vie privée ainsi discutée.

« Autre chose Bella, Edward pourrait ainsi obtenir le poste de chef du service chirurgie, c'est à la condition qu'il soit … stable dans sa vie privée. C'est très important pour un hôpital de savoir que leurs responsables ne vont pas démissionner au bout d'un an. Jamais ilne t'aurait demandé cette faveur mais puisque vous voulez cette maison…»

« Je vois… puis-je parler avec Edward ? »

J'eus enfin le droit de saisir le combiné, je m'en emparai et filai dans ma chambre, coupant le haut parleur.

« Bella, ne les écoute pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée d'agir pour aider ma carrière, lui dis-je. Je suis désolé que ma mère t'ait appelé pour nous marier. »

« Elle n'a pas prononcé le mot mariage. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a en tête, je la connais, jamais elle ne me laisserait vivre avec une femme sans être au moins fiancé. »

« Edward… j'adore vraiment la maison. J'ai parlé à Angie après la visite, elle m'a expliqué qu'effectivement notre offre en commun ne passerait pas, il faut des garanties et au moins un compte bancaire en commun. Ta mère a aussi raison pour l'emprunt. »

« Tu veux qu'on se marie ? » m'écriai-je étonné.

« Non… enfin sur le papier… et puis vivre ensemble mais sans être vraiment ensemble. »

Bella parlait d'une voix posée, elle avait déjà étudié tous les aspects de la situation, j'étais convaincu qu'elle allait vouloir m'aider pour mon avancement à l'hôpital. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour que son père vive enfin au grand jour sa relation avec Sue.

« C'est complètement fou… ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Je suis désolée, je comprends ton refus. » répondit-elle en soupirant.


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, je peux vous dire que je suis focalisée sur cette mini fic et j'écris en ce moment l'épilogue, et je meurs d'envie de vous publier le reste de l'histoire très vite!

On m'a demandé si il y aura un PDV Bella, ce sera le cas mais uniquement justement dans l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture et si vous me le demandez (je ne devrais même pas demander!) je vous posterai un ou deux autres chapitres ce soir.

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 11

« Je suis désolée, je comprends ton refus. » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Mais attends, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Je vais certainement être promu si nous prétendons avoir une relation, qu'est ce que tu y gagnes dans tout ça ? »

« Tu as raison, pas grand chose. »

« On va continuer à chercher, on finira bien par se trouver chacun un appartement sympa dans les environs. »

« J'ai peur de vivre seule. » murmura-t'elle.

Je crus entendre des sanglots étouffés, ce qui me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Ça ne marche que dans les films, on se connaît à peine… » dis-je peu convaincu et convaincant.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux cette maison, vivre proche de mon père et pouvoir vivre sans m'inquiéter du lendemain. J'adore le bénévolat mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire autre chose. En vivant avec toi, je sais que je pourrais tout accomplir sans me sentir en défaut. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour décorer la maison et je voudrais que le jardin… »

Elle me dressa une liste de projets et malgré moi, j'avais très envie de les concrétiser avec elle. Je ne l'avais jamais confié mais j'avais aussi une idée très précise de mon futur, je voulais rester à Forks, j'adorais mon métier, je voulais fonder une famille, vieillir dans une grande bâtisse auprès d'une femme dont je serais éternellement amoureux. J'avais eu l'exemple de mes parents, je voulais ce qu'ils avaient créé, je voulais encore plus. En me liant faussement à Bella, je bafouais mes idéaux et c'était difficile d'y renoncer. Ou alors…

Le lendemain matin, Bella débarqua chez moi et s'enferma des heures avec ma mère. Je craignais le pire ! Par deux fois j'avais voulu entrer et je m'étais fait disputer comme un gamin de dix ans. Finalement, j'allai à la pêche aux infos auprès de mon père, qui lui travaillait dans son bureau.

« Je peux te parler sincèrement ? » me dit-il abruptement.

« Evidemment. »

« Je tiens à m'excuser à nouveau pour ce que ta mère et moi avons fait pour que tu déménages. Tout s'est emballé depuis hier mais sache que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux, ne te force pas à épouser Bella juste pour nous faire plaisir ou pour ta carrière. »

« Bella le veut aussi. »

« Pour le moment mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je suis surpris que vous vous soyez rapprochés au point d'envisager de vous marier, tu n'as pas cessé de te moquer d'elle ou de la dénigrer depuis que tu la connais. »

« J'ai eu tort, je n'en suis pas fier. »

« Pense à elle, elle mérite d'être aimée, protégée, chérie. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Toutes les pensées, les fantaisies que j'avais bloquées depuis la proposition de colocation de Bella s'imposaient désormais dans mon esprit. Je voulais aimer et être aimé, j'appréciais Bella et étais attiré par elle, pouvait-elle être cette femme que j'avais attendue toute ma vie ?

« Ça ne marche que dans les films… » marmonnai-je plus pour me décourager que pour mon père.

« Il est évident que je ne veux pas que tu te forces mais si vous persistez et que tu vies avec elle, que tu t'engages avec elle, je veux ta promesse d'être exemplaire. A défaut d'être un vrai mari, tu pourras devenir son meilleur ami. »

Mes fantaisies portaient justement sur la différence entre un mari et un ami… Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relations intimes et Bella n'avait pas besoin d'un ado retardé et obsédé, ce que j'étais devenu en l'espace de quelques jours.

« Je te le promets. Je serai un parfait gentleman, je serai là pour elle et la respecterai. »

« Parfait, maintenant je peux te donner ceci. »

Il sorti un écrin d'un tiroir et me le tendit.

« J'ai d'abord demandé la main de ta mère à son père, je pense que tu devrais parler avec Charlie. »

« D'où sors-tu cette bague ? »

« Ça vient de ta grand-mère maternelle, elle voulait te l'offrir. »

« Elle est magnifique, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas un vrai mariage. Garde la bague, j'en aurais peut-être besoin un jour. »

« Très bien. Prends ta décision Edward, et maintenant. Ta mère et Bella sont en train d'étudier les plans de ta future maison et je peux te confirmer qu'en même temps, ta mère planifie dans sa tête ton mariage. »

Je fis oui de la tête, j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je tapai à la porte de Charlie Swan.

* * *

Alors voilà, un mariage un peu particulier semble se préparer… Qui est surpris ? lol


	12. Chapter 12

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 12

« Bonjour Chef Swan. »

« Bonjour Edward, entre donc. »

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et il se passa cinq bonnes minutes avant que Charlie cesse de m'observer et se décide à parler.

« Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce projet. Mais elle y tient et je ne peux pas le lui refuser. Elle s'est beaucoup sacrifiée pour moi. »

« Je comprends votre réticence, si cela peut vous rassurer, soyez assurés que je n'ai que les meilleures intentions envers Bella. » mentis-je tandis que mon esprit s'était à nouveau égaré sur le souvenir des fesses de Bella.

« J'espère bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir. Bella est une perle, tu es un sacré veinard si elle devient ton amie. »

« J'en suis conscient. Chef Swan, je suis venu pour vous demander la main de votre fille. »

J'eus la sensation d'un saut dans le vide. Les yeux de Charlie se plissèrent et il porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture où heureusement il n'y avait aucune arme. Je n'étais pourtant pas sorti d'affaires.

« J'apprécie le geste mais c'est à elle de te répondre. »

« J'aurais aimé votre bénédiction. »

« Tu l'as, mais je t'ai à l'œil Edward. »

Je me dépêchai de quitter Charlie et me rendis à Port Angeles, il me restait à acheter une bague de fiançailles à Bella. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser comme il aurait été merveilleux de lui offrir la bague de ma grand-mère mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma grand-mère n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cautionné un tel mariage même si elle aurait adoré Bella.

Je trouvai une bague simple avec un assez gros diamant dessus pour paraître honnête auprès des collègues et supérieurs de l'hôpital, du banquier, des propriétaires de la maison… bref de tous ceux à qui nous devions faire croire que nous étions follement amoureux et impatients de nous marier.

Je téléphonai à Bella pour l'inviter à diner avec moi à Port Angeles trois heures plus tard. Ça aurait du me laisser assez de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement, hélas, quand elle me rejoignit à « la Bella Italia », j'étais une boule de nerfs.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Bella… tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui ! Ta mère est géniale, on a quasiment fini nos plans, tu les verras demain, c'est une surprise. Je ne voulais pas toucher à ta chambre et ton bureau, mais ta mère a insisté. »

« C'est aussi bien, je n'y connais rien en décoration intérieure. »

« Elle a proposé de copier sur ta chambre actuelle. »

Nous parlâmes durant tout le repas de notre future maison et Bella était radieuse. Elle semblait si heureuse de bientôt déménager et commencer une nouvelle vie, comme elle le disait.

« Par contre, il faut absolument acheter un détecteur de piscine en cas de noyade. »

Dans ma tête, une sirène d'alerte retentit. Pourquoi aurions nous besoin d'un équipement qui servait à protéger les enfants ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu commences à réaliser que je suis du genre maladroite. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de tomber dans une piscine, plus d'une fois. C'est grâce à un détecteur que j'ai été sauvé à huit ans. Je serai trop stressée sans cette alarme. »

Elle avait failli se noyer et pourtant elle nageait encore, elle avait du prendre beaucoup sur elle pour y parvenir. Aurais-je pu être encore plus admiratif de Bella qu'à cet instant ? Dans un élan de témérité, je pris la main de Bella. Elle me regarda étonnée puis sourit quand je mis l'écrin dans sa main.

« Alors tu veux bien ? » me demanda-t'elle.

Elle me gâchait un peu mon plaisir, c'était à moi de lui demander. Mais c'était Bella, elle pensait que je faisais un gros compromis.


	13. Chapter 13

Un dernier chapitre pour la route !

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 13

Deux jours plus tard, Bella et moi rencontrions les propriétaires. On devinait aisément que ces deux là se détestaient. Quand Angela leur annonça notre mariage imminent, ils eurent des commentaires déplacés comme « Bonne chance », « C'est un joli boulet que tu t'es choisi mon pote », « Attendez qu'il pisse dans le lavabo devant vous, vous perdrez toutes vos illusions », etc.

« Edward et Bella sont prêts à payer votre prix sans négocier si vous acceptez d'accélérer la vente et de les laisser emménager dès maintenant. »

Ils acceptèrent à la condition d'avoir la preuve de l'accord de la banque.

« Vous devez comprendre qu'il sera plus simple pour eux de contracter le prêt une fois mariés, mais ils sont prêt à vous faire une avance de vingt pourcent dès la signature de promesse de vente. » leur expliqua Angela.

« C'est d'accord. » dit finalement la femme.

Bella poussa un cri de joie puis se jeta sur moi. Je fus surpris et ne réagis pas aussitôt, je me souvins enfin que nous étions censés jouer un rôle. J'étreignis Bella et embrassa sa tempe.

« Vous serez gentils de nous épargner vos démonstrations affectives. » nous lança la propriétaire.

Notre emménagement fut rapide, nous avions peu de meubles, tout allait être livré une semaine plus tard. Bella prit un congé dans son bénévolat pour superviser les travaux de décoration, aidée de ma mère.

La date du mariage fut fixée et dans cinq semaines, Bella serait ma femme. Cette idée me dérangeait car elle me plaisait trop. Jamais je ne me serais cru aussi possessif, aussi protecteur envers quelqu'un, aussi soumis à mes désirs. Vivre avec Bella avait pu me sembler une bonne idée au début mais tandis que la date approchait, je réalisais que je ne serais pas heureux mais j'étais à prendre tout ce que Belle voudrait bien me donner.

Nous avions l'intention d'annoncer nos fiançailles lors d'une fête dans notre maison. Nous devions jouer le jeu au maximum, il en allait de ma carrière. Hélas, la fatalité, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, s'en mêla et quelques jours plus tard, Bella débarqua aux urgences.

Le bruit se répandit vite dans mon service tant Bella était appréciée par tous les employés de l'hôpital, du chirurgien à la femme de ménage. Je venais de finir mon service, aussi je pus me rendre aussitôt à la salle des urgences.

« Il y a une rumeur qui court, tu te serais coupée en ouvrant une conserve… » me moquai-je en la rejoignant dans son box.

Le Dr Murray était en train de recoudre le tranchant de sa main gauche.

« Oh Edward ! » s'exclama-t'elle, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Super méga génial ! » rit-elle.

Je donnais un coup de coude au Dr Murray qui riait aussi.

« J'ai du lui donner un petit quelque chose car elle souffrait. Elle a aussi une peur phobique des seringues, en plus du sang bien sur. » m'expliqua-t'il.

« Vous savez qu'Edward et moi allons nous marier ? » lui dit Bella.

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes de la salle se dirigèrent vers nous, certains s'approchèrent même.

« Je l'ignorais. C'est vrai Edward ? »

« Euh… oui mais Bella, chérie, tu te souviens que nous devions l'annoncer demain soir ? »

« Oupsi ! »

« Comment es-tu venue ? »

« Mon père m'a déposé mais il a du partir. »

« Je vais te ramener. Vous avez fini Dr Murray ? »

« Dans une seconde, je dois fixer ce bandage. »

« Regardez ma bague, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? » s'extasia Bella.

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs infirmières et quelques patients nous rejoignirent. Je dus serrer des mains et dire merci à leurs « Félicitations ! », rire quand on me disait « Petit cachotier » ou bien « C'est une perle cette Bella, vous en avez de la chance ! », …

Une fois fini, le Dr Murray me serra aussi la main ainsi qu'à Bella. Celle-ci se leva un peu trop vite et perdit l'équilibre, tombant littéralement ans mes bras. Tout le monde rit puis soupira devant un si beau spectacle… Bella se serra davantage contre moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis, très lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur mes joues et attira mes lèvres vers les siennes.

J'étais tétanisé, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il fallait jouer le jeu, il n'était pas incongru de s'embrasser, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser soit échangé devant un public. Ma fiancée ne me laissa pas le choix, sa bouche douce et chaude rencontra la mienne et j'oubliai aussitôt le monde autour de nous. Malgré moi, je l'enlaçai et la pressai plus fort encore contre moi.

Trop tôt, notre baiser prit fin et je sus, avec certitude, que ce moment allait me hanter jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

J'entrainai rapidement Bella vers la sortie. Dans la voiture, elle ne cessa de parler, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sous l'effet des médicaments. J'essayai d'écouter mais je devais essayer de me concentrer sur ma conduite tout en me rejouant la scène de notre baiser. Je n'oublierais jamais la chaleur de sa bouche et de son corps, la douceur de ses mains, la sensation d'être chez moi entre ses bras.

Trop vite, nous arrivâmes chez nous, Bella me dit bonne nuit puis m'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Je ne dormis quasiment pas cette nuit-là, essayant de ne pas analyser mes sentiments nouveaux tout en les décortiquant.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, Jessica Newton, la standardiste m'apostropha.

« Félicitations Docteur Cullen. »

« Merci Mme Newton. » dis-je faussement poli, sachant pertinemment que Jessica détestait être appelée ainsi.

« J'ai été surprise ceci dit. Bella était avec Jacob Black il y a deux semaines, ils avaient l'air plutôt intimes à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Ils sont amis d'enfance. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Je partis me réfugier dans la salle de repos. J'étais très énervé et c'était inutile de me voiler la face, je savais que j'étais jaloux. J'étais purement et simplement jaloux de ce Jacob Black. Je voulais savoir, Bella n'en avait parlé qu'une fois et comme on parle d'un cousin agaçant, je ne m'étais pas inquiété.

Je voulus attendre la fin de mon service pour en discuter avec Bella mais au bout de deux heures à ne penser qu'à cela, je décidai de l'appeler Bella sans succès. Je tentai ma mère qui était censée être avec elle.

« Bella est partie déjeuner avec un ami. » me renseigna-t'elle.

« Quel ami ? »

« Jacob. Comme j'avais un rendez-vous, ils sont allés déjeuner seuls aujourd'hui. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est avec vous tous les jours ? » m'écriai-je.

« Bien sûr. Quel est le problème ? »

« Aucun. »

Je raccrochai, plus énervé qu'avant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella ne m'ait pas dit pour Jacob ! Il fallait avouer qu'on se voyait peu et les rares fois où nous pouvions discuter, nous décidions des démarches pour le prêt, la couleur d'une pièce, du budget du mariage…

Je réussis à partir une demi-heure plus tôt et filai à la maison. J'entrai en silence dans le salon et j'entendis aussitôt des bruits de succion venant de la cuisine. Je m'approchai, les poings serrés.

« Oh oui ! Tu es si chaude… » gémit une voix grave.

J'entrai sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine découvrant un homme me tournant le dos. Il était brun, très grand, musclé et halé. Des cuisses enserraient sa taille et des mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez !? » criai-je, les faisant sursauter.

Et pour mon plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas Bella mais une autre femme qui se laissait aller dans ma cuisine.

« Edward ? » appela Bella depuis l'étage.

« Oh ! Edward ! Enfin on se rencontre ! Je suis Jacob. » me dit-il.

Il ne paraissait pas du tout amical. Il me tendit la main, j'hésitai et il le comprit.

« Écoute, on est désolé, c'est toi et chez Bella, on n'aurait pas du se laisser aller mais tu sais ce que c'est je parie. »

Il me regardait carrément méchamment. C'était quoi son problème ?

« Jacob, Leah, voici mon fiancé ! » s'exclama Bella en nous rejoignant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma joue et cela me calma instantanément.

« Enchanté. » ajoutai-je.

« Pourquoi les étagères ne sont pas encore déballées ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous ai laissés ! » s'étonna Bella.

« Quand je suis entré, ils étaient à deux doigts de baptiser le plan de travail. » les dénonçai-je.

Jacob me fusilla du regard, Leah se fit encore plus petite, quant à Bella, elle croisa les bras et les dévisagea.

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du vous laisser sans surveillance. Il est tard maintenant et j'aimerais profiter de mon fiancé. Mais demain vous me monterez ces étagères ! »

« Oui chef ! » rigola Leah.

Ils partirent rapidement me laissant seul avec Bella. Elle me tendit la main puis sans un mot m'entraina à l'étage. Autant dire que mes fantasmes revinrent au galop, Bella m'attirant dans notre chambre, se déshabillant et me … stop !

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » me demanda-t'elle.

« Euh… »

Je ne savais même pas dans quelle pièce nous étions.

« Tu détestes. »

Son front se plissa et elle se mordit sa lèvre, me rendant la tache encore plus difficile. Je devais rester concentré, penser à autre chose… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Non, c'est… j'aime beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Car ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu mais j'ai eu envie de bleu dans cette chambre. »

« C'est la tienne ? »

« Non, c'est ce que ta mère appelle « La chambre des enfants. »

Je faillis m'étrangler.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle pense que ce sera plus réaliste et elle espère que Rosalie va bientôt se décider à avoir son premier enfant. »

« Oh… ok. »

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Fatigante. »

« Edward ? »

Dieu que j'adorais l'entendre prononcer mon nom.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu as crié sur Jacob et Leah ? Je me doute de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais tout de même. »

« J'ai cru que c'était toi avec Jacob. » avouai-je.

« Je suis désolée. »

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne savais pas que Jacob nous aidait, elle a dit que tu étais bizarre au téléphone. »

« J'étais surpris. »

« Jacob et Leah sont ensemble depuis cinq mois, j'étais persuadée t'en avoir parlé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ils savent la vérité sur notre couple ? »

« Non, si je disais à Jacob les vraies raisons de notre mariage, il te… enfin disons qu'en apprenant nos fiançailles, il a juré que si tu me rendais malheureuse, il te traquerait et bref. Il est très protecteur. Le mieux est qu'il croit que nous sommes amoureux. Mais rassure-toi, je le vois rarement, j'ai du le supplier pour qu'il vienne nous aider et au bout de deux jours, il a emmené Leah avec lui car il ne pas s'en passer. »

« Je vois. Il a l'air charmant.» ironisai-je.

« Ça a du te faire un choc de les voir se monter dessus. » rigola Bella.

« C'est une image que j'aimerais effacer de ma mémoire. »

* * *

Je poste dans quelques minutes le prochain chapitre!


	15. Chapter 15

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 15

Bella nous installa sur une petite table prêtée par mes parents et nous dînâmes devant la télévision. Puis ma fiancée alla se coucher, fatiguée de sa journée et j'aurais du en faire autant sauf que je restai avec un gout amer. J'avais été jaloux, jaloux et furieux. Qu'en serait-il le jour où elle rencontrerait un homme qui saurait se faire aimer d'elle ?

Alors que j'allai entrer dans ma chambre, Bella sortit de la salle de bains, entourée d'une petite serviette de bain. Je vis l'espace de quelques secondes ses jambes fines et galbées, la cambrure de ses reins, ses épaules dénudées et ses cheveux humides. Elle était la tentation faite femme.

Elle se figea en me voyant et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je mis plus longtemps à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Le souvenir de Bella à demi nue allait rester gravée à vie dans ma mémoire. Quand je fus sous la douche, je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de « soulager la pression ». Et il en fut de même tous les soirs suivants.

Ma situation empira quelques jours plus tard quand je surpris Bella en train de laver le sol, à quatre pattes, ses belles fesses en l'air, découvrant ainsi le bas de son dos. Elle portait un short en jean court et un débardeur. Je pus voir le haut de sa culotte en dentelle verte foncée, ce qui déclencha une réaction trop vive chez moi. Quand elle m'entendit, elle se mit à genoux et se tourna face à moi, je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. J'étais maudit !

« Parfait timing ! Tu peux me ramener le seau qui est dans la cuisine, s'il te plait ? » me dit-elle en me souriant.

« Euh oui. »

J'étais un pervers ! Je l'avais vu à genoux et à quatre pattes et aussitôt je l'avais imaginée nue, prête à assouvir mes envies. Elle ne me facilitait pas les choses en s'habillant ainsi… Après lui avoir remis le seau, je l'observais encore tandis qu'elle se remettait au travail et à chaque fois qu'elle frottait énergiquement le sol, sa poitrine se balançait…

Le weekend, j'allais courir plus de deux heures pour tenter d'évacuer ma frustration mais c'était peine perdue. Dès que je me retrouvais nu, mon esprit imaginait Bella à mes côtés et mon corps réclamait de l'attention.

Un soir, Bella nous servit des fraises et de la voir croquer les fruits puis se lécher les lèvres pour se délecter du jus me força à aller vite sous la douche. Alors que je commençai à peine à me soulager, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« Edward vite ! »

« Quoi ? » réussis-je à lui crier.

« Edward, c'est mon père ! Vite, j'ai besoin de toi. »

L'évocation de mon futur beau-père parvint à calmer mon érection et je sortis précipitamment de la douche, passai une serviette autour de mes reins et rejoignis Bella.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il est à l'hôpital. »

« Je m'habille et on y va. »

Bella se figea et ses yeux descendirent vers mon torse. Elle se reprit aussitôt et quitta ma chambre. J'allais devoir ajouter ce regard à toutes les autres raisons de fantasmer sur elle. Aucune femme ne m'avait regardé ainsi et j'avais pourtant eu mon lot d'attentions. Bella ne me faisait pas sentir comme si je n'étais qu'une belle gueule, elle me faisait sentir bien, beau à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

* * *

**Les quelques minutes sont devenues des heures pardon pardon pardon, je me suis tout simplement endormie le nez sur le clavier. Pour la peine, à votre réveil vous allez en voir deux peut-être même trois !**

**Merci à évidence-bella pour son conseil, je n'avais pas bien répertorié ma fic, j'espère que je serai plus lue maintenant !**


	16. Chapter 16

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 16

Charlie n'avait heureusement eu qu'un léger malaise mais dû à autre chose qu'à un problème cardiaque. Il avait surestimé ses forces pendant ses ébats amoureux, d'après son dossier. Il m'avait fusillé du regard quand par pur réflexe, j'avais ouvert le petit classeur au pied de son lit et avais lu le premier rapport. Je compris qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Bella mais celle-ci insista tellement auprès de son père qu'il finit par avouer à demi mots.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella souriait.

« Tu étais pourtant très inquiète quand nous sommes partis. Je ne veux pas en rajouter mais ce genre de malaises peut devenir grave. »

« Ton père a dit que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel homme, quelle que soit sa condition physique. »

« Oui mais bon… on ne sait jamais. »

« Edward, c'était si drôle de le voir gêné. Puis quand Sue est entrée, elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Pour une fois, j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais le parent et lui l'adolescent victime de ses hormones ! »

Je la rejoignis dans son hilarité, j'étais désormais moins impressionné par le Chef Swan. Je l'enviais un tout petit peu, il avait été emmené aux urgences, des menottes pendantes à une de ses mains… Je pouvais très bien m'imaginer menotté au lit, Bella me chevauchant…

« Edward ? »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Tu as raté la sortie. »

« Pardon. »

« Tu es de plus en plus pensif, quelque chose te tracasse ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, tout va bien. »

Bella me chevauchant, puis passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, ses mains descendant vers son sexe… Et zut, j'allais avoir besoin d'une autre douche…

L'installation fut enfin terminée et ma mère avait prévu une grande soirée de crémaillère qui ferait aussi office de fête pour nos fiançailles. Le but était de montrer à mes supérieurs mon nouveau bonheur et ma stabilité.

Ma sœur Alice débarqua pour l'occasion. Elle sauta sur Bella et me décocha un clin d'œil, ainsi donc ma mère lui avait déjà tout raconté. Peu de chances pourtant d'échapper à un interrogatoire de ce lutin.

« Bella, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ! »

« Oh mais on s'est déjà vu. » lui dit ma fiancée.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, tu devais avoir cinq ans, j'en avais huit. Nous étions tous réunis pour le 4 juillet et tu as passé l'après-midi à me parler de tes barbies ! Tu as voulu jouer avec moi mais comme je n'aimais pas ça, j'ai refusé et tu t'es mise à hurler. J'ai été punie et contrainte de jouer avec toi. »

Alice lui fit sa moue pour se faire pardonner mais Bella ne céda pas, inspirant de l'admiration à mes parents, mon frère et moi.

« C'est du passé ! »

« Vraiment ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais l'intention de me relooker. » continua Bella, toujours sereine et déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Non, j'ai proposé maman et Rose de t'emmener avec nous pour une grande journée shopping. »

« Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet. »

« S'il te plait. »

« Hors de questions. »

« Bella, tu ne voudrais pas rendre ton fiancé encore plus amoureux ? » demanda ma sournoise petite sœur.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elles, Bella ne céda pas. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh que oui, je m'en fichais si Bella préférait les jeans aux jupes, les sweats aux chemisiers échancrés, car maintenant je savais ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements. Je pris ma fiancée par les épaules et lui sourit à mon tour.

« Tu es parfaite comme tu es. »

Bella se tourna vers Alice et lui tira la langue.

« Ne font-ils pas un beau couple ? » demanda Alice à l'assemblée.

Tous acquiescèrent et je nous crus sorti d'affaire. C'était sans compter sur ma perfide petite sœur et mon obsédé de grand frère.

Tandis que nos fiançailles et la date de notre mariage étaient officiellement annoncées à tous, Emmett cria « Un bisou » et tout le monde reprit. Bella et moi, plus rouges que jamais avions fermé nos yeux et j'avais posé très légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin ! Enfin je goutai de nouveau au paradis ! Hélas, nous n'étions pas seuls cette fois encore.

« On n'est pas à l'église ! Edward, montre-nous comme tu l'aimes ta Bella ! » me défia Alice.

J'aurais voulu la fusiller du regard mais Jacob Black lui me regardait avec suspicion. Je devais prétendre que cela était naturel et évidemment quelque chose que j'aimais faire…

« Tu es prête ? » murmurai-je à l'oreille de Bella.

« Oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

J'aurais voulu lui rappeler que ça n'était pas notre premier baiser mais je ne savais pas du tout si elle se souvenait de sa soirée médicamenteuse.

La suite de la soirée passa très vite, j'étais encore sous le coup de nos baisers. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella qui portait pour l'occasion une simple robe bleu nuit. J'admirais sa silhouette, les reflets de sa chevelure soyeuse, le rose de ses joues, sa grâce quand elle ne marchait pas évidemment.

A plusieurs reprises, nos regards se croisèrent, me troublant et la faisant rougir. Je jouais mon rôle à la perfection.


	17. Chapter 17

On en est à un peu plus de le moitié de l'histoire... le grand jour approche.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 17

Les jours passèrent très vite, notre maison était finie, le jardin aussi. Nous fîmes les répétitions pour le mariage, écrivîmes ensemble nos vœux en se basant sur les phrases les plus romantiques d'après un site internet.

Le temps défila et le mariage était pour le lendemain. J'étais une boule de nerfs. Mon frère avait insisté pour fêter mon enterrement de vie de célibataire mais j'avais refusé. A la place, nous étions réunis, ma fiancée et moi avec mes parents, son père, ma sœur, mon frère et sa femme chez mes parents, où je devais passer la nuit.

Emmett me prit à part, délaissant pour la première fois de la soirée Rosalie.

« Je peux te parler un moment ? »

« Je suppose… » dis-je suspicieux.

« Allons dans ta chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour éviter que maman n'entende. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil, je jetai un dernier regard à Bella, si belle dans sa robe bleu, assise entre ma mère et son père. Elle me regarda aussi et me sourit tristement. J'aurais été la voir pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais Emmett revint vers moi et me força à le suivre. Il s'installa sur la chaise de mon bureau tandis que je commençais à faire les cent pas.

« Pas trop nerveux pour demain ? »

« Non. »

« Ah bon ? Moi j'étais hyper stressé, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, tu as même vo… »

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et tenta de m'effrayer d'un regard.

« Bref. » soupirai-je.

« Je me demandais comment ça se passait avec Bella. »

« Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je pense que ça va. »

« Et comment ça va marcher ? »

« Nous avons une relation platonique, Emmett, ça ne changera pas. »

« Non mais sérieusement, comment ça va marcher ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu vas l'embrasser devant le prêtre ? Tu vas lui jurer un amour éternel ? Tu vas en faire ta femme dans le lit ? »

« Je suis surpris de ton vocabulaire châtié. » raillai-je.

« C'est pour ne pas te faire peur. Alors ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on ne va pas se marier à l'église, ce sera un officiant laïc, je ne vais pas lui jurer un amour éternel, nous allons signer un contrat de mariage, et quant à l'aspect intime, eh bien il n'y aura rien. »

« J'y crois pas… Ok tu as vécu des années en ermite mais là tu vas vivre avec une femme, une magnifique femme d'ailleurs, et je te garantie que c'est pas facile tous les jours. » me dit-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Tu dramatises, nous aurons chacun notre espace, nous partagerons certains repas et nous ferons de notre temps libre ce que nous voulons. »

« Elle va être la première personne que tu vas voir en te levant et la dernière en te couchant. »

« On vit déjà ensemble et ça se passe bien et évidemment nous avons chacun notre chambre ! » m'énervai-je un peu, faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre le mot platonique ?

« Tu vas la surprendre en petite tenue, tu verras parfois ses sous vêtements sécher, tu la verras pleurer devant un film à l'eau de rose, tu vas voir ses sourires, elle te racontera sa journée et toi la tienne, tu n'arriveras pas à débander si tu ne la tires… »

« STOP ! »

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais déjà vécu certaines de ces situations. SI j'étais un peu plus honnête, je lui dirais que vivre avec Bella était à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. Etre avec elle sans pouvoir être plus pour elle était très difficile à vivre mais je ne voulais pour rien au monde revenir en arrière.

« Sérieusement Edward, comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer ? Je parie qu'au moins uen fois par jour tu te… »

« J'ai dit stop Emmett ! »

Je voulus quitter ma chambre mais Emmett m'en empêcha fermement. Je me retrouvai en quelques secondes plaqué par terre, comme du temps où nous étions enfants…

« Tu as… enfin, après cette Tanya, tu as eu d'autres femmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » répondis-je sèchement.

« Non ! Tu t'en ai pas tapé d'autres ? Mais c'est fait pour ça l'université ! »

« J'aurais voulu que Rosalie t'entende, elle t'aurait remis à ta place. »

Son visage se décomposa quelques secondes puis il haussa les épaules, comme pour oublier sa gaffe.

« Qui te dit que ta future femme n'en pince pas aussi pour toi ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

« On va le savoir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone, tapota quelques touches, j'eus beau me débattre, je ne parvenais pas à me dégager de sa prise.

« Rosie, tu es avec Bella ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Alors fais semblant de raccrocher et passe à l'action. »


	18. Chapter 18

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 18

…

« Rosie, tu es avec Bella ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Alors fais semblant de raccrocher et passe à l'action. »

« Quoi ?! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Eh oui mon pote, avec Rosie on a comploter contre vous et pour votre bien alors ne râle pas ! On va pas vous laisser vous tourner autour pendant cent sept ans. Je sais que tu es fou de Bella et j'ai ma petite idée que c'est réciproque. »

« Pour l'amour de dieu, laisse moi au moins m'asseoir ! » capitulai-je.

La voix de Bella résonna, je me tendis, anxieux. Et si Emmett avait vu juste ? Pouvions-nous demain nous marier pour d'autres raisons que notre indépendance et ma carrière ?

« Nerveuse ? »

« Oui, non… un peu, c'est quand même énorme. »

« Oui, épouser le garçon sur lequel on craque pour l'aider dans sa carrière… »

« Eh ! Tu ne me connais pas ! » s'insurgea Bella, me rendant encore plus fier et épris d'elle.

« Ok Ok, mais dis-moi, tu ne le trouves même pas un tout petit peu attirant ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais c'est platonique entre nous. On ne se marie pas par amour. »

« Ok, je ne parle pas d'amour… Et question sexe tu en es où ? »

Bella eut un hoquet de surprise et un long silence suivi. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon frère se retenir de rire.

« Tu n'es pas vierge au moins ? » se moqua Rosalie.

« Non… mais j'aurais préféré. Mon seul copain, James, a été un véritable salaud. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas la première à te faire avoir par des belles paroles. Tu n'as pas renoncé aux hommes au moins ? »

« Non, enfin, pas que j'ai eu le choix. »

« Et Edward ? »

« Je ne le vois pas comme ça. »

« Et question sexe tu en es où ? » répéta ma belle sœur.

« J'en sais rien… je veux dire… oui bien sûr que j'y pense parfois mais je ne suis pas en manque au point de me jeter sur le premier venu. »

« Mm mm… »

« Je n'ai pas de besoins, enfin si mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, ça m'arrive de … enfin… bref. »

Emmett rigolait doucement plus par le fait que je m'étais mis à rougir en entendant Bella évoquer sa vie sexuelle en solo. Je déglutis plusieurs fois et tentai de refouler des images très précises.

« Tu envisages un jour de délaisser ton jouet et de te trouver un vrai homme ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et Edward dans tout ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à Edward ? » s'enquit nerveusement Bella.

« Parce que tu l'épouses demain ! Je vais te dire, je trouve ça triste que demain soir, tu n'envisages rien avec ton mari. Je peux te dire qu'une nuit de noces c'est fait pour s'envoyer en l'air comme des malades ! C'est la fin de la pression et le début d'une vie ensemble. C'est dans le lit, et ailleurs, que se fait la célébration d'un mariage. »

Bella et moi avions soigneusement évité toute conversation se rapprochant de près ou de loin à ce qui allait changer dans nos vies après le mariage.

« Je comprends, je suis d'accord avec toi, enfin je pense. Mais ça n'est pas possible avec Edward. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas comme ça entre nous. Notre mariage sera fictif et si un jour l'un d'entre nous rencontre son âme sœur, alors on divorcera. Ça ne sera pas un problème. Nous serons devenus amis j'espère d'ici là. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Je crois qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas beaucoup quand on s'est rencontré. J'ai encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant d'être son amie. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses ne pas le mériter en tant que… amoureux. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire à Emmett ! »

Je me levai et sautai sur mon frère ! J'avais été doublement piégé, Bella avait tout entendu de ma conversation avec Emmett. Je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à la regarder en face demain.

« C'est platonique ! » répéta Bella.

« Tu sais, ça peut aider de dire la vérité à une personne extérieure. Je peux t'aider. »

« Rosalie, je me considère comme quelqu'un de chanceux, je suis en vie et en bonne santé, j'ai assez d'argent pour pouvoir aider les autres et vivre confortablement. J'ai des tas de projets, ma vie me plait… »

« Bella, ne te voile pas la face, je suis contente que tu entres dans la famille mais je serais encore plus contente si tu le faisais pour de bonnes raisons. Votre idée est stupide, ça ne marche que dans les films où un beau jour il va se réveiller et te dire qu'il t'aime. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vivras chaque jour dans l'attente et lui aussi, mais aucun de vous deux n'osera faire le premier pas, et un beau jour, l'un rencontrera quelqu'un et l'autre souffrira encore plus. »

« Rosalie, arrête s'il te plait. Je veux me marier avec Edward. Même si les raisons ne sont pas conventionnelles, ce sont les nôtres et ça ne regarde que nous. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu maso ? Tu es prête à vivre dans le mensonge, à souffrir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« N'insiste pas, tu ne comprendrais pas. » murmura Bella.

« Je t'en prie Bella, réfléchis bien. Tu as encore quelques heures. Personne ne t'en voudrait si tu renonçais. »

« Je veux devenir sa femme ! » s'exclama ma femme, sans aucun doute très remontée.

Une porte claqua et j'entendis dans les escaliers des pas précipités suivi d'un bruit de chute et d'un retentissant « Et merde ! »

Je sortis de ma chambre et accourus vers Bella.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non. »

Elle ne leva pas son visage vers moi, je crus voir une larme couler sur sa joue mais je ne pus pas en voir davantage, Bella venait de quitter la maison de mes parents.


	19. Chapter 19

En fait, on est presque à la fin de cette fic. C'est le dernier chapitre en PDV Edward, puis le chapitre prochain sera le dernier de la fic et en PDV Bella. Mais il y aura aussi un épilogue, toujours PDV Bella.

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 19

Comme pour me torturer davantage, pour ma dernière nuit en tant que célibataire, les deux autres couples de la maison furent très bruyants, à croire qu'ils avaient lancé un concours.

Vers deux heures du matin, je descendis au jardin. Tout était prêt pour le lendemain. Des rangées de bancs séparés par une allée tapissée de pétales de fleurs blanches, l'autel (sans marches, demande express de Bella) avec au dessus un grand voilage blanc suspendu. Je me voyais déjà en dessous, passer une alliance au doigt de Bella.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » me dit Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Et toi ? »

« Les parents se sont enfin endormis mais à vrai dire, si je n'arrive pas à dormir, ce n'est pas à cause du bruit. »

Je me tendis, je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas être sur mes gardes.

« Je me demandais ce qu'il allait se passer la nuit prochaine, pour toi. »

« Ne commence pas. »

« Emmett et Rose m'ont raconté. Edward, je suis sûre qu'elle a peur comme toi d'être rejetée. Il faut que tu lui dises. »

Je me levai et partis, furieux qu'une autre personne se mêle ainsi de ma vie. Alice avait toujours été naïve, elle confondait la complicité que Bella et moi commencions à avoir avec de l'amour, en tout cas pour Bella.

Je dormis un peu, me rejouant dans mon sommeil la conversation de Bella et Rosalie, ainsi que la mienne avec Emmett. Une image me torturait, cette larme sur la joue de Bella. Au petit matin, j'avais l'estomac dans les talons, j'avais peur que Bella annule notre mariage, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Je me rassurai en me répétant ses derniers mots « Je veux être sa femme. » et j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de lui dire que je le voulais aussi, mais dans tous les sens du terme.

J'étais amoureux de ma future femme et elle n'en savait rien. Je me trouvais pathétique, j'avais tellement peur de souffrir si Bella ne m'aimait pas en retour.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans l'allée, entourée de ces centaines de fleurs blanches, j'eus enfin la réponse et le courage. Je voulais et j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais. Son père mit la main de Bella dans la mienne, la même électricité que lors de nos précédents contacts me parcourut. Elle me regarda, radieuse, magnifique, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange. L'officiant commença son speech mais j'étais incapable de l'écouter. Je cherchais dans le regard de Bella une preuve, un indice au moins, qui me dirait qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Puis ce fut le moment de vœux et ma fiancée prit la parole.

« Edward, je veux être celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te rendra heureux et te donnera tout ce que tu mérites. »

C'étaient les mots que nous avions écrits, c'était court et suffisant avions nous pensé en les rédigeant. Mais jamais elle ne les avait prononcé avant cet instant et elle était émue de le faire, j'en étais certain. L'officiant toussota pour me faire réagir.

« Bella, je … »

Les mots appris ne voulurent pas sortir, je savais que si je récitais mes vœux comme prévu, Bella ne comprendrait pas qu'ils seraient sincères. Je pris une grande inspiration, plongea une main dans ma poche pour en vérifier le contenu, puis et mis un genou à terre puis saisis la main droite de Bella.

« Bella, tu es si merveilleuse, tout chez toi n'est que bonté et de douceur. Je n'aimais pas tes airs de parfaite petite fille mais en delà des apparences, j'ai découvert que tu étais une jeune femme forte, drôle, intelligente, généreuse. Mais surtout je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je n'aurais pas de plus grand honneur que de t'appeler « ma femme ». Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le sourire de Bella s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure de ma déclaration, m'encourageant à continuer. Quand j'avais dit « ma femme » ses yeux s'étaient fermés et avaient laisser s'échapper quelques larmes.

« Oui, Edward, je veux t'épouser. » me répondit-elle enfin.

Je lui ôtai la bague de fiançailles achetée peu de temps auparavant et lui passa la bague de ma grand-mère. Puis je me relevai, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai aussi tendrement que possible.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmurai-je.

Puis je lui passai son alliance et elle en fit de même en tremblant un peu. Nous étions fébriles, heureux, impatients, amoureux.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. » annonça l'officiant.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer sous les applaudissements des invités. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, goutais ses larmes aussi mais sans m'en inquiéter car je savais que c'étaient des larmes de joie.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu? Je ne posterai plus rien tant que vous ne m'ayez pas toutes répondu! (mais quelle arrogance! lol)**

**Je dois surtout vous prévenir que cette fic va se terminer comme elle a commencé, avec du lemon (mais évidemment entre Edward et Bella, laissons Carlisle et Esmé un peu tranquilles). **

**Alors, vous me laissez une review oui ou non? ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre et le plus long aussi... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Complots et conséquences

Chapitre 20

PDV Bella

Je n'avais jamais osé rêver entendre ces mots être prononcés par Edward. Et pourtant il ne cessait de le me dire, encore et encore. Je le lui disais aussi, j'étais si émue de le voir aussi heureux et détendu. Il était encore plus beau quand il souriait, encore plus beau quand il m'embrassait, encore plus beau quand il me touchait. Il était mon mari, le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé et que j'aimerais jamais.

Oubliant les convenances, nous quittâmes la réception dès la fin du diner. J'étais si nerveuse que je devais me répéter que j'étais prête pour ne pas flancher. Nous étions mariés, c'était normal que je le désire, c'était mon droit. J'avais peur de le décevoir, mais sa main, qui ne quitta pas la mienne durant le trajet jusqu'à notre maison, me rassura.

Il m'ouvrit la portière, comme il l'avait toujours fait puis me prit par la main. Sur le seuil de la maison, il ouvrit rapidement la porte puis il passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre sous mes aisselles et me porta.

« Tu respectes la tradition. » le taquinai-je.

J'avais besoin de rire un peu, j'étais tellement nerveuse. Je ne réalisai pas encore qu'Edward m'aimait vraiment. Sa demande en mariage devant l'autel m'avait bouleversée, ça avait été le moment le plus romantique et le plus beau de ma vie.

Toute la soirée, nous avions souri, nous nous étions embrassés, touchés et électrisés. Il était maintenant temps de nous aimer. Même si nous n'étions techniquement ensemble que depuis quelques heures, il était hors de question de ne pas faire l'amour à mon mari pendant ma nuit de noces.

Carlisle nous avait fait un cadeau très spécial et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse. Il avait donné deux semaines de congés à Edward. Esmé nous avait demandé lors du diner si nous avions l'intention de partir et nous n'avions pas pu prendre encore de décision. Je voulais rester chez nous, un vrai chez nous à explorer ensemble, nos chambres à réunir, … mais en même temps je rêvais d'une escapade romantique. Ce fut cette chère Alice qui avait décidé pour nous, elle nous avait réservé dans la foulée un séjour au Brésil, sur une petite île isolée. Notre départ était pour le lendemain, nous laissant peu de temps pour préparer nos valises et surtout, célébrer en toute intimité notre amour.

Edward nous servit du champagne dans le salon, il avait l'air très gêné tout d'un coup. Je pouvais deviner pourquoi et j'avais envie de lui compliquer un peu la tâche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cher mari ? »

« Est ce que tu veux que… ? Tu vois ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas. » répondis-je l'air de rien.

« Tu veux que l'on dorme ensemble ? »

Il était presque aussi rouge que moi quand je tombais devant témoin.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait aller un peu vite ? »

« C'est ce que tu ressens ? D'accord… Je peux attendre. »

Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant la baie vitrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il se retourna et fut d'abord décontenancé. Puis il me sourit et me rejoignit très vite sur le canapé.

« Je te le dis Bella, il est hors de question que je ne te fasse pas l'amour cette nuit ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en commençant à déboutonner ma robe.

« A peine marié et tu me donnes déjà des ordres ? » répliquai-je faussement outrée.

« Ma femme… J'ai trop attendu. Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes. » continua-t'il sur le même ton.

« Je t'aime. »

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

Edward avait sa bouche sur mon épaule dénudée et son souffle me fit trembler frissonner. J'avais si souvent rêvé de sa bouche sur moi, de sa langue, de ses mains, de son sexe… Depuis que je l'avais vu torse nu, je n'avais plus aucun répit. Il hantait chacun de mes rêves, en journée je devais agir en permanence pour ne pas sombrer dans des rêveries érotiques pour ne pas dire plus.

« Bella ? »

Voilà, j'avais de nouveau perdu pied…

« Hum ? »

« Quelle chambre ? »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre, ses lèvres avaient pris possession des miennes tandis qu'une de ses mains me serrait contre lui, l'autre s'étant perdue sous ma robe, jouait avec la dentelle de mon string.

« J'ai tellement pensé à cet instant… » soupira Edward dans mon cou.

« Lequel ? »

« Celui où je t'arrache tes vêtements… »

Il se leva brusquement et j'eus en face de moi l'évidence de son désir. Il me tendit la main puis il m'entraina à l'étage.

« Tu prends la pilule, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai peut-être été dans ta salle de bains une fois ou deux. » avoua-t'il, de nouveau gêné.

« Seulement la salle de bains ? Seulement une fois ou deux ? »

« Ta chambre aussi, presque chaque jour… j'avais besoin de ton odeur. Tu m'en veux ? »

Ses dents mordillèrent l'intérieur de mon poignet droit, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Comment pouvait-il déjà connaître mes fantasmes et mes points sensibles ?

« Pas du tout, j'ai fait pareil Edward. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis des mois… Ça a été de pire en pire avec l'emménagement. De te voir tous les jours, ton sourire, ta voix, ton odeur, tout chez toi m'excite. »

Il me plaqua contre le mur du couloir, je sentis son sexe durci contre mon ventre et il sentit sans aucun doute mes seins pointer contre son torse. Sa bouche se promena sur chaque centimètre de ma peau découverte et quand il en fit le tour, il s'agenouilla et releva ma robe. Ses doigts caressèrent mes jambes et sa bouche se posa sur mon string. Son souffle chaud m'embrasa encore plus et je me tortillai. Tout mon corps le réclamait.

Je le repoussai brusquement, me retournai pour être contre le mur.

« Enlève-moi cette robe immédiatement. »

« A vos ordres Madame Cullen. »

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge et Edward grogna. Il fit glisser la robe très lentement, sa langue gouta ma peau qui se découvrait. Arrivé à mes fesses, ses mains s'arrêtèrent, se crispèrent dessus et mon mari se releva. Il me força à lui faire face. Je ne portais plus qu'un bustier et mon string, c'était encore trop pour moi. Edward était toujours habillé et c'était pire que tout. Je lui défis sa cravate, ôtai sa veste et déboutonnai sa chemise avec une dextérité inédite chez moi. Puis je défis la ceinture de son pantalon et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes. Edward se débattit une minute avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et enfin il se retrouva en boxer.

« Pas de string ? » le taquinai-je.

« Bella, touche moi tout de suite. »

Ma main n'avait pas attendu la fin de phrase. Mes doigts avaient déjà écarté le tissu et s'étaient enroulés autour de son sexe. Nos gémissements se mélangeaient en même temps que nos langues.

Il m'enlaça fortement et ouvrit la première porte à portée de main, c'était sa chambre. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder autour de moi, je la connaissais par cœur. Il me guida vers son lit, s'assit dessus et m'entraina avec lui. Je m'allongeai dans ses draps et me noyai dans son odeur.

J'avais envie de lui dire mille fois que je l'aimais, qu'il était magnifique, parfait, merveilleux mais je ne voulais plus jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Nos corps luttèrent longtemps pour savoir qui de nous deux feraient jouir l'autre en premier. Ma bouche eut raison de lui. Je le goutai, ne pouvant pas l'avaler en entier. Edward ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir, trop excité pour retarder ce que nous avions tant attendu. Sa bouche me rendit la politesse… jamais on ne m'avait touché là, encore moins embrassé. Mon mari me découvrait pour la première fois mais sa langue savait déjà tout de moi. Il avait encore quelques petits secrets à découvrir évidemment et j'avais hâte…

Je ne mis que quelques minutes à sentir mon ventre exploser. Edward ne me laissa heureusement pas le temps de m'en remettre. Il écarta mes jambes un peu plus et se positionna au dessus de moi. Son regard était devenu noir, je pouvais y lire tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi, tout l'amour aussi. Je savais ce qu'il faisait, il voulait que je lui dise oui, il voulait que j'accepte de n'appartenir qu'à lui.

« Je suis à toi Edward. »

« Toute à moi… »

Son sexe plongea en moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais vécu avec un voile devant les yeux avant cet instant précis. Mes yeux se dessillèrent, je voyais le monde autrement, plus vif, plus coloré, plus sensationnel et plus sensuel… Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche et pourtant je voulais hurler. Mon mari s'enfonça encore et encore en moi, il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte et parfois il grognait, comme s'il se retenait de me prendre plus fort. J'en avais envie, je voulais plus fort, plus vite, je le voulais partout à la fois, je ne voyais et ne voulais que lui.

« Encore… » réussis-je à lui dire, le suppliant.

« Bella… je n'en aurais jamais assez, je te veux. »

Au petit matin, il était encore en moi. Nous n'avions pas dormis, entre deux orgasmes, nous avions parlé un peu, nous nous étions beaucoup touchés et embrassés. Je vis les lueurs de l'aube se perdre dans ses cheveux et il les vit dans mes yeux.

« Notre avion décolle dans quatre heures. » soupirai-je plus tard.

« Nous serons seuls au monde, je vais sans doute t'obliger à ne rien porter du tout. Ça va être rapide de faire nos bagages. »

Puis il m'embrassa et m'emporta bien plus loin que le Brésil.

* * *

**Hum hum... je ne suis pas experte en lemon, j'espère que ça vous a plu bande de coquines... La suite arrivera bientôt, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini l'épilogue, j'ai peur d'en mettre trop ;) , je pense qu'il vaut la peine d'être un peu attendu.**

**J'ai l'habitude de souvent finir mes histoires par ce qui ressemble à "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" car pour moi c'est ce qui se passe avant qui m'inspire. La suite c'est génial bien sur, c'est rose bonbon et avec un peu de chance ça dure.**

**L'épilogue arrive donc vite et si entre temps je vous manque, j'ai écrit des OS et d'autres fanfic donc il y a de quoi faire et de quoi me dire ce que vous en pensez peut-être... MERCI!**


	21. Chapter 21

Complots et conséquences

Epilogue

PDV Bella

J'étais si émue, si heureuse, si soulagée aussi. J'avais du comploter plusieurs mois avec Leah et Seth pour qu'enfin mon père et Sue se marient. Sue se sentait coupable vis à vis de ses enfants, longtemps elle leur avait caché sa relation avec Charlie. Mon père lui se sentait aussi fautif d'aimer la veuve d'un ami. Mais finalement, après maintes discussions et quelques pièges (notamment celui du téléphone en double écoute), mon père avait fait sa demande.

La cérémonie se déroulait sur la plage de La Push, par miracle il ne pleuvait pas. Tout était simple car une fois décidés, ils n'avaient pas voulu attendre. Sue et mon père se dirent oui et furent enfin déclarés mari et femme. A mes côtés, Edward souriait. Il était surement heureux pour mon père mais sa main posée sur ma hanche, me disait qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

« J'ai hâte moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas s'éclipser maintenant. » lui murmurai-je.

« A cause d'Alice, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour correctement ce matin. »

Sous entendu, me faire hurler au moins deux fois…

« Patience mon amour. Tu sais que j'ai déjà préparé notre soirée. »

Il leva un sourcil puis déglutit en lisant dans mes yeux.

« Touche mes fesses. Discrètement ! »

Il relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts sur moi, puis souffla fort dans mon cou.

« Tu es vraiment une vilaine fille. »

« Oh que oui et je suis la meilleure. » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de mordre son lobe.

Les invités commencèrent à se disperser et j'entrainai Edward vers mon père. J'étais si accaparée à déshabiller mon mari du regard que je ne vis pas Alice et butai contre elle.

« Alice ? »

Elle était figée et plus inquiétant, silencieuse.

« Elle fixe le nouvel adjoint de ton père. » me dit Edward.

« Il te plait hein ? » la taquinai-je.

« Bella, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite qui est cet homme, je… je… »

« A court de mots petite sœur ? » ricana mon mari.

« Je dis à tout le monde que vous avez deux chambres à coucher. »

« Inutile de faire du chantage ! » m'alarmai-je.

Si Alice n'avait pas été aussi fouineuse, elle n'aurait jamais su pour notre deuxième chambre, qui est en fait l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et que nous avions quelque peu modifiée.

« Il s'appelle Jasper Whitlock, il est célibataire sans enfant et d'après mon père, c'est du genre silencieux. Tu vas devoir y aller doucement. »

Edward m'entraina rapidement pour présenter nos félicitations au nouveau couple et une fois fait, il s'empressa de m'attirer dans un coin reculé. Hélas, Emmett nous héla.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

« Ne les embête pas chéri, tu sais bien qu'ils sont encore en phase lune de miel. » intervint Rosalie, ou plutôt Rosalie et son énorme ventre de femme enceinte.

« Ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils sont mariés, se mêla Jacob, ils devraient sortir un peu de leur bulle. »

« Ne parlez pas de nous comme si nous n'étions pas juste en face de vous ! » m'énervai-je.

« C'est qu'ils sont restés très longtemps sans pratiquer, ils ont un sacré retard à rattraper ! » lança Emmett.

« Partons ! » dis-je à un Edward plus que ravi.

À peine étions nous sorti de la réserve qu'il avait déjà une main entre mes jambes, me faisant souvent trébucher mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il arrête. Quand enfin, nous atteignirent la voiture, mon mari me plaqua contre une portière et sa bouche avide fonça sur un de mes seins. Il le mordilla, me faisant gémir. Ma main caressa son sexe à travers son pantalon, j'étais prête à ce qu'il me prenne ici et je le lui suggérai.

« Non, pas ici. Personne n'a le droit de te voir à part moi, personne n'a le droit de t'entendre gémir à part moi. »

Il ponctua ses paroles d'une claque sur mes fesses. Nous montâmes en voiture mais il ne se passa pas cinq minutes avant qu'Edward ne se gare sur le bas côté pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

« Personne ne nous verrait… » lui dis-je, suppliante.

« On pourrait se faire arrêter. »

« Tous les flics du coin sont au mariage, s'il te plait… »

« Tu es si impatiente Bella… »

« Une fois que tu me touches, rien ne peut plus m'arrêter. Tout est de ta faute, assume. »

« Que veux tu ? »

« Apaise-moi. »

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous ma robe et puis en moi. Edward grogna, il adorait quand je ne portais pas de dessous. Je portais aussi souvent que possible des jupes et robes, j'adorais le provoquer et c'était aussi très pratique pour qu'il me prenne aussi souvent que possible.

Je mordis son épaule pour étouffer mes cris, puis comme si de rien n'était, je baissai ma robe et lui souris innocemment.

« Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

Il s'exécuta et roula trop vite. Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains de notre chambre mais Edward me força à le suivre dans notre deuxième chambre, celles de nos secrets les plus intimes.

« Tu as joué avec moi, Isabella. »

Quand il prononçait mon prénom en entier, cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas prendre de gants et cela m'excita aussitôt.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, mes cuisses sont mouillées. »

« Hors de question que tu me fasses attendre une seconde de plus. Agenouille-toi. »

Je m'exécutai puis sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux, c'était son signal. Edward devait jouir et rien ne devait l'en empêcher. J'étais trop heureuse d'obéir, je lui baissai son pantalon et son caleçon puis je pris dans ma bouche son sexe déjà très tendu. Je le léchais longuement, m'arrêtant toujours quand je le sentais sur le point de jouir. Quand ses doigts se crispèrent dans ma chevelure, je ne me stoppai plus et le suçais à un rythme plus soutenu. Il se libéra en moi, m'abreuvant de son nectar.

« Sur le lit. » m'ordonna-t'il.

Lascivement, je m'allongeai puis entrepris de déboutonner ma robe et me retrouvai entièrement nue.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre et tends tes bras. »

Mes yeux se fermèrent, sa voix suffisait à me rendre folle. J'obéis à Edward, il fit le tour du lit pour passer les chaines autour de mes poignets. Je ne le voyais plus mais entendais ses vêtements tomber. L'anticipation m'envoyait des décharges dans le bas ventre, je savais qu'Edward me punirait aussi en prenant son temps.

Il monta sur le lit et se positionna entre mes jambes. D'un mouvement sec, il releva mes hanches, me forçant à être à quatre pattes.

« Tu m'appartiens. » me dit Edward.

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, il aimait juste le dire, pour savoir que c'était réel. Lui et moi étions si fusionnels, nous nous suffisions à nous même, Edward n'était pas prêt à me partager, moi non plus. Les petits enfants réclamés par mon père et les parents d'Edward n'étaient pas au programme avant plusieurs années.

Je sentis son membre entre mes fesses puis descendre vers mon sexe. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il choisirait mais une chose était sûre, c'était que allait faire mal et que j'allais adorer ça.

Sa main claqua sur mes fesses plusieurs fois, m'arrachant des cris et des suppliques.

« Patience, mon amour. Tu m'as fait languir toute la journée. Tu vas attendre à ton tour, je veux te voir d'abord. »

Il passa ses mains sous moi pour empoigner mes seins et en pincer la pointe. Sa langue titilla mes reins, ses dents me mordirent plusieurs fois.

« Edward, tu joueras après. Prends-moi tout de suite, je n'en peux plus ! »

« Il te manque quelque chose. »

Il fouilla dans le panier à droite du lit à la recherche d'un foulard pour me bander les yeux.

« Tu es trop excitante comme ça… évidemment que je ne vais pas te faire attendre. »

Il s'introduisit en moi d'un coup de rein et comme souvent, Edward me tira vers lui. J'étais à genoux, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à mon ventre tandis que sa bouche me mordait dans le creux de mon cou.

« Dis-le encore. » lui intimai-je.

J'étais devenue une femme jalouse, possessive et insatiable sexuellement. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'Edward m'aimait et me désirait, je savais qu'avec le temps, notre relation allait se normaliser et je le redoutais.

« Tu es à moi, Isabella Cullen… »

Je tirai au maximum sur mes chaines et dès qu'il se déversa en moi, je me retournai. Il aimait quand je profitais de lui, les rôles s'inversaient toujours. Edward était à moi autant que j'étais à lui.

Je libérai facilement mes poignets des chaines et poussa Edward sur le lit. Avec empressement, il s'allongea sur le dos et positionna ses bras pour que je l'attache.

« Patience mon amour. » lui susurrai-je.

Ma bouche parcourra son torse, puis descendit mais avant d'atteindre son sexe, je me stoppai. Edward gémit, frustré. Son bassin se leva et avant qu'il ne me dise quoique ce soit, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tandis que nos langues dansaient, je griffais ses épaules puis son dos. Je profitai qu'il interrompe notre baiser pour lui mordre le cou. Il souffla fort, tentant de ne pas céder trop tôt à mes caresses.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? » me demanda-t'il, excité d'avance.

« J'hésite… »

« Décides-toi Isabella. »

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui en ayant pris soin de positionner son sexe à l'entrée du mien. Je pris mon temps, lui imposant un rythme si lent qu'il dut m'empoigner pour en finir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que mon corps réclamait. Je voulais Edward partout à la fois et c'était impossible.

L'odeur de notre chambre des plaisirs était lourde, c'était une odeur de sexe, de sueur et de sang. Le dos et les épaules d'Edward étaient lacérés par mes ongles, j'avais quant à moi les fesses souvent rougies.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau jouir, je me retirai vivement. Edward soupira d'impatience. Je récupérai sur la tête de lit un très long foulard et l'enroulai autour du cou de mon mari. Puis je dénichai la cravache.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas jouir comme ça. » lui dis-je en lui tendant la cravache.

Puis je le forçai à se relever en tirant sur le foulard. Il me fit mettre à genoux face à la tête de lit et je me cambrai pour exposer mes fesses. J'entendais Edward murmurer « C'est pour moi. », je le savais au paroxysme de l'excitation.

« Isabella. » murmura-t'il avant de me donner un léger coup de cravache.

Je gémis de plaisir, il ne me faisait pas mal, au contraire. Après quelques coups, quelques baisers dans mon dos, quelques caresses entre mes jambes, il me prit enfin. Il n'y avait aucune retenue dans ses coups de rein, il savait que j'aimais ça.

« Ça t'excite, Isabella ? »

« Oui ! Encore ! »

Bien sûr, nous faisions l'amour souvent dans notre chambre, avec tendresse et amour. Mais dans la chambre des plaisirs, la luxure et le vice guidaient nos ébats. Jamais lors de ces séances spéciales nous nous disions « je t'aime ». Dans ces moments, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était totalement occulté par mon besoin de lui appartenir.

FIN

Ouf… j'ai eu du mal à écrire l'épilogue. J'avais envie de surprendre, de choquer aussi peut-être un peu. J'avais envie que ces Edward et Bella soient vraiment différents que dans mes autres écrits. L'attente en valait-elle le coup ?

Voilà c'est fini ! Je suis à la fois triste et satisfaite. Je veux toutes vous remercier, oui vous ! Celles qui ont lu cette fic au fur et à mesure que je publiais : (dans l'ordre de réception pour ne vexer personne !) Birginie, romeila, MissTour, Lily-Rose-Bella, Laurie, Kyssou, Grazie, njao, Habswifes, Chanel25, diana, Rosabella01, Louise Malone, lili6213, Jus de Carotte, Fame'yeah, sochic88, 1christelle1, evidence-bella, peyton36, Celine, Ponne Cullen, Echooo, Audrey 1986, Cricrou86, alexandra13, Sandry, Rosabella01, laurie, vinnouche, MissLovey. J'ai adoré lire vos reviews et vous m'avez vraiment chouchoutée. Je n'avais jamais eu une telle expérience avec des lectrices depuis que j'ai commencé à m'adonner à ce hobby il y a deux ans. Vos encouragements et vos compliments m'ont boostée. Je ne vous ai pas répondu individuellement, pardonnez-moi je n'en avais pas vraiment le temps, je préférais publier :-P !

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui auront lu cette fic une fois terminée, vous me laisserez bien une petite review -)

MERCI !

ç


End file.
